Robin's Birthday Surprise
by trallgorda
Summary: Slade and Batman and who? What will happen now? Chapter 35 up! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Robin's Surprise Birthday Present  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Robin, for the moment, was deeply asleep. The H.I.V.E had made a ton of trouble the night before and he was completely wiped. It was a good thing that Cyborg had come just when they'd needed some major butt-saving, or they would have been toast. Who knew that Cyborg would actually have a date on the one night that the H.I.V.E decided to have a little fun downtown?  
Since he was so tired he failed to hear his friends sneaking past his room and into the living area and kitchen. He didn't even wake up when Beast Boy's Super-Pressure-Cooker-Birthday-Breakfast exploded in the kitchen. No, he didn't wake up until an hour later after that, when someone knocked on his door.  
"Whassamatter?" he demanded, falling out of bed. "Whadizit?"  
"Breakfast is ready, Robin," Starfire called through the closed door. "It will be cold soon, and Beast Boy has worked very hard."  
"A'righ', I'm up," he muttered as he reached for a clean uniform and his shower things. After a five-minute shower he ambled into the kitchen, only a little more awake than he had been when Starfire had woken him.  
"SURPRISE!" his friends shouted, scaring him halfway out of his wits. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
What Robin managed to say was not very bright or original. "Huh?"  
"Happy birthday, dude!" Beast Boy shouted, grabbing his hands and leading him to the table to make him sit down. "It took me all morning, but your super-special birthday breakfast is ready! Eat up, buddy!"  
"Wow, thanks," Robin said, still a little shell-shocked from the surprise greeting. "How did you guys learn about my birthday? I never said a thing!" He stopped only long enough to dig into his breakfast, and smiled at the taste. Cyborg may not like Beast Boy's tofu creations, but there were times, like today, when they were actually pretty good.  
"We got a letter a week ago about it," Raven explained, pouring herself some tea. "It wasn't signed, it just showed up on the computer. How come you never told us?"  
"I didn't think that it was important," Robin said, shrugging. "I mean, we've got a lot of stuff that goes on every day, we just can't take a day off to celebrate, you know."  
"Who says?" Cyborg demanded. "We are gonna have some fun today whether you like it or not, got it? You been workin' too hard."  
"Yes, we must do the hanging out!" Starfire said as she jumped up and down, "and we must do the cake, and we've already gotten the presents! We must have a proper Earth birthday celebration; I have never seen one! Oh, please, Robin!"  
"It looks like you guys have already decided," Robin said, his ears turning bright pink with happiness.  
"Yaaaaaay!" Starfire celebrated as she swooped around the room in happiness.  
Robin laughed as he watched Starfire burn off her excess joy. He couldn't help but wonder why anyone back at the Batcave would bother sending the Titans a heads-up about his birthday. Somehow, it didn't seem quite like Batman's style. Perhaps Alfred had done it? That seemed far more likely. He missed everybody in Gotham, but Jump City had been in some real need so Robin had run the idea of the Titans past Batman and so a team had been born.  
By now Robin had finished his breakfast, and all the Titans wanted to go to the park for some soccer and as Starfire had said, the "hanging out." Robin went along, happy to be with his friends.  
  
The Titans reached the Tower near twilight, exhausted but happy. They had had a picnic lunch in the park and had spent practically all the other time playing soccer and watching Beast Boy do his animal impressions. After the fifth repetition of a dizzy anteater they had called it a day and headed home, picking up a cake on the way. It was in a white box and they weren't allowing Robin to see it until it was served after dinner.  
"You go chill, man, while I put the cake away," Beast Boy said, shooing Robin into the living room.  
"That's only because you don't want me to see it," Robin complained, teasing his friends about all of the secrecy. "C'mon, lemme see it, huh?"  
"NO!" Beast Boy said as he hurriedly stashed the box in the fridge. "Not until after dinner, dude!  
"Oh, all right," Robin sighed, capitulating as they went into the living room. He started to say something else but was cut off by Starfire's scream.  
"Who are you?" she demanded of a tall, pointy-eared shadow as she called up her green power bolts.  
"Batman?" Robin said in disbelief.  
"Hello, Robin," Batman said as he came into the light. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Chapter 2  
"Batman?" Beast Boy said in disbelief. "This guy's Batman?"  
"What did you expect?" Batman asked. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer on my first chapter. I own absolutely nothing in either the first or this chapter, other chapters remain to be seen.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What are you doing here?" Robin asked, completely surprised. He was having difficulty in picking his jaw up off of the floor.  
"What, can't I see you on your birthday?" Batman asked. "Things are quiet in Gotham so I decided that I could come to see you. How does it feel to be a year older?"  
"Um, much the same, except older," Robin said. There was a slight feeling of shell-shock that he was still dealing with. He almost didn't notice when Starfire cleared her throat rather pointedly. "Oh, I'm sorry, guys! I should have introduced you! This is Cyborg," he said as Cyborg and Batman shook hands, "and Raven," he said as she put her hood back.  
Batman and Raven regarded each other, neither one smiling. "I think we can get along," she said, stepping back.  
"And this is Starfire," Robin said as Starfire sprang forward, delighted to meet Robin's parent figure.  
"Pleased to meet you, Starfire," Batman said, taking her hand and kissing it. Starfire blushed a deep crimson and managed to squeak out that she was pleased to meet him as well.  
"Oh, very continental," Robin said, teasing Batman. "Where's Beast Boy?"  
"Up here, dude," they all heard above their heads.  
"Whaddaya doin' up there?" Cyborg demanded. None of the people present had expected to see a furry green cat clinging to the ceiling with its claws and its fur all puffed out.  
"When I saw him, I just kind of reacted," he said, changing back and dropping to the floor. "You are one scary dude."  
"Beast Boy, I presume," Batman said as the little green changeling got up.  
"Yeah," Beast Boy admitted, somewhat embarrassed. "So, you're Batman, huh? Are you Robin's dad?"  
Batman and Robin exchanged looks.  
"Kind of," Robin said, shrugging. He turned to Batman. "Are you here long?"  
"Until tomorrow morning at least, if you'd like me to stay," Batman said, smiling the slightest bit.  
"Cool!" Robin said, suddenly flying at the Caped Crusader to deliver a bone-crushing hug. "Aw, this is great!"  
"So I can feel," Batman croaked. "I take it you're happy?"  
"Well, I didn't want to get too excited, just in case you couldn't stay," Robin explained.  
"This is better than cool!" Cyborg said, rushing into the kitchen. "Over dinner you can tell us all sorts of embarrassing stories about Robin as a little kid!!" Cyborg's grin threatened to crack his face.  
"Don't you dare!" gasped Robin, turning to look at Batman fearfully.  
"I didn't have him as a little kid," Batman said as he allowed himself to be ushered to the table.  
"Well, any embarrassing stories then!" Cyborg said as he started to pull out the things they'd bought to make dinner. "It don't matter, just tell me!"  
"Why so eager?"  
"Blackmail," Cyborg said as he started the water for spaghetti.  
"I should have guessed," Batman sighed. "I can't really remember anything embarrassing about Robin, except that one time..." Batman said, allowing his voice to trail off tantalizingly.  
Robin looked ready to crawl underneath the table while his friends listened with wide eyes.  
"What one time?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the heavy silence.  
"The one time he found out about me and I gained an apprentice slash partner," Batman said, smiling at the look of relief on Robin's voice and the groans of disappointment from Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
"Dude, that's not embarrassing at all, that's only a story!" Beast Boy said, thoroughly disappointed.  
Batman shrugged, as if to say, "That's all I can tell you."  
"You didn't even know?" Cyborg asked, amazed.  
"Know what? His being Batman?" Robin asked. "No, not really, not at first, but then I wondered why he was always gone, and I put two and two together and came up with a guy who had a secret. After that, things just seemed to happen."  
"Mm-hmm, and since then I haven't had a worry-free moment," Batman said, mussing up Robin's hair.  
"I try," Robin said as dinner was put on the table by Cyborg.  
"There's no meat in the sauce, right?" Beast Boy demanded.  
"No, I remembered this time, I used mushrooms," Cyborg answered him, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh."  
With that everyone, Batman included, dug into a spaghetti dinner. After they had finished eating, cake and ice cream was brought out with "Happy Birthday" sung by all. Gifts were given, and Robin was very surprised when Batman said that he had a special gift for him.  
"Didn't you send me something last week?" Robin asked, confused. "I got it in the mail, and the package said it was from you."  
"Well, I thought that you would be able to use this as well," Batman said, smiling the slightest bit. "It's up on the roof."  
"The roof?" Cyborg said in disbelief. "Aw, man, now we gotta see it!"  
Nothing would satisfy the Titans except to go up to the roof and see what Batman had brought for Robin. Beast Boy was the first out of the elevator and he froze when he saw it, too surprised to do more than stare. Robin saw and all that he was able to say was, "Wow."  
"What is it?" Beast Boy gasped, completely floored.  
"I like to call it the R-Jet," Batman said, walking forward and opening the canopy of the small aircraft parked in front of him. "It is capable of carrying at least two people, has a maximum speed of mach four, and has the latest defense technologies that my resources have been able to cook up."  
Even Raven looked impressed as the Titans took in the shiny red, green, yellow, and black exterior of the R-Jet. Robin's initial was on each wing, marking whose it was.  
"Wow, this is incredible," Robin said, as surprised as the rest of the Titans were. "Thanks, Batman."  
"My pleasure," Batman said, putting a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Want to learn how to operate it?"  
"Yeah!" Robin said, completely enthusiastic as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire crowded around to watch the lesson. Raven stood back, suddenly uncomfortable. She thought that she had liked Batman, but she had been getting the strangest feeling all the time she had spent in his company. She would have to speak to Robin about it.  
  
* * * * *  
It was close to bedtime for the Titans, and everyone was getting ready to hit the sack. Robin was working on his laptop when someone knocked. It was Raven.  
"What could be so important that you're working on it this late?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to see what he was studying.  
"I forgot to finish an assignment for my tutor," Robin explained as he sent the document off.  
"Tutor?" she said in disbelief.  
"Well, yeah, I have to keep up with my schoolwork," he said as he examined her face. "Is there something the matter? You look like there's something bothering you."  
"Can you be sure that guy's Batman?" Raven asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
"What do you mean? Of course he is!" Robin said in disbelief. Then he paused. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"  
"I'm getting a strong feeling that he's hiding something."  
"And?" Robin prompted.  
"And I tried to read his thoughts a little, just to find out what it could be, and it was like hitting a brick wall. He has an iron will and I couldn't read him at all," she confessed, sighing.  
"Well, he hides a lot of things," Robin said quietly. "I don't even know all there is to know about him, and he has some demons."  
Raven looked at him, meaning "come on."  
"All right, a lot of demons, then. I think that in order to keep himself sane he hides a lot of them, you know, just doesn't try to think about them. Personally, I don't blame him. Here's another thing to think about—he's also hiding his identity. That may be what you sensed."  
Raven considered this. "Perhaps. You won't mind if I keep an 'eye' or 'ear' out just in case, will you?"  
"No, I understand your caution, but really, he is who he says he is. He knows too much about me not to be," Robin said as he closed his laptop and set it aside. "At least try to get some sleep tonight, all right?"  
Raven nodded and left, bumping into Batman as she went out the door. She leaped to the side and headed down the hall to her room, looking over her shoulder only after Batman had gone into Robin's room. She was still suspicious, but as Beast Boy had mentioned, it was her job to be suspicious.  
* * * * *  
"Hi," Robin said as Batman came in. "Did Cyborg get you settled in all right?"  
"Yes," Batman said as he sat down where Raven had only a minute before. "I'm glad that you took my suggestion of a guest room seriously. A lot more comfortable than the couch."  
"Yeah, well, it was a good idea," Robin said, pulling something out of his bedside table drawer. "By the way, this was a really good idea, too. Thanks."  
"Isn't that what I sent you in the mail last week?"  
"Yep," Robin said, looking at the unit as he fiddled with the wrist strap. "It's one of the sweetest little communicators I've ever seen. Closed circuit and everything. Sorry I didn't call you on it as soon as I got it."  
"Well, you've been busy. I've been hearing of your exploits here every day. I'm quite proud of you, Robin, for the work you've been doing," Batman said as he stood up. "I came to ask you something."  
"What is it?"  
"How would you like to take the R-Jet out? Just the two of us? I could show you all of the special features that we didn't have a chance to cover before."  
"Now?" Robin asked, slightly surprised.  
"Yes. How about it? We'll keep a channel open so that your friends can contact us if you're needed," Batman coaxed. "We won't be gone that long; just a short hop around the city."  
"Okay!" Robin said, jumping up from his bed. "Let's go!"  
Batman smiled as they headed out the door but didn't see Robin as he slipped the communicator into a pocket.  
  
* * *  
*  
Raven was the first one up in the morning, followed shortly by Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Everyone was a little tired, it was probably all the excitement from Robin's birthday and meeting Batman, or so Starfire thought. They were just sitting down to breakfast and pondering Cyborg's suggestion that they should wake the Dynamic Duo up when the computer lit up, showing Batman's pointy-eared face.  
"Good morning," he said, somewhat amiably for the Caped Crusader. "Could I speak to Robin, please? I can't raise him on his communicator."  
"Huh?" Cyborg said, his jaw dropping open. "Why are you calling over the computer? Where are you?"  
"I'm at the Batcave in Gotham," Batman said, sounding a little impatient. "Where I always am. Where else would I be?"  
"Uh, last we knew, in the guest room asleep, dude," Beast Boy said. "You know, you came here yesterday to wish Robin a happy birthday and give him a gift and you stayed over."  
"I was there last night?" Batman said, sounding a little shocked.  
"Please tell me you don't have amnesia!" Beast Boy pleaded. "You WERE here! We all saw you . . . Why are you shaking your head?"  
"I never left Gotham yesterday, and I sent Robin a gift and birthday wishes last week," Batman explained patiently in spite of sounding a little alarmed. "That was NOT me."  
"I knew it," Raven snarled. "We have to wake up Robin."  
"Do not bother," Starfire said as she swooped back into the room. "I've already been to his room to tell him what was going on, and he isn't there. The imposter is gone, too."  
All of the Titans turned to look at Batman. All he said was, "I'm on my way," and he switched off.  
"What do we do now?" Starfire asked.  
"We start searching," Raven said, heading for the door, "And hope we find him, with or without Batman's help. Let's go."  
  
To everyone who reviewed: Thank you so much!!!! Should I write more? Hmmmmm? Maybe?? 


	3. chapter three

Okay, here's Chapter 3.  
  
The Titans returned to the Tower, exhausted and frustrated. They had searched for Robin but had failed to find even a trace of their friend.  
"Dude, I'm all for putting his picture on some posters or something," Beast Boy said as he flopped onto the couch. "I mean, sure, they left in the R-Jet, but somebody has to have seen something. He can't have disappeared."  
A shadow detached itself from the dark in the corner, making all of the Titans jump. Cyborg had his sonic blaster ready but put it down when they realized who it was. "Dude, that is too freaky," Cyborg said, turning his blaster back into his arm. "That's practically what the other guy did."  
Batman stepped further into the light. "I wish you would have waited for me before you had gone searching. What's the R-Jet?"  
"This really sweet jet that the fake brought," Beast Boy explained.  
"And you think that they left in it?" Batman asked.  
"Yeah, well, what else? All of our vehicles are here," Cyborg said, shrugging.  
Batman nodded and sat down on the couch, looking thoughtful. Raven sat down across from him and looked him in the face. "What is it?" he asked, noticing her gaze.  
"When the imposter was here, I kept getting mixed feelings about him," she said, still looking at Batman. "With you, I don't get those feelings."  
"Did you tell Robin about these feelings?" Starfire asked.  
"I did, but Robin said that he believed that the imposter was Batman, and he had an explanation for everything I said. I shouldn't have listened to him, and I should have done something."  
Batman looked at her. "What would you have done?"  
Raven looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, how would you have acted on those feelings? You said that you should have done something, so what would you have done? Personally, I think that if you had done something, 'Batman' would have gone back to Gotham rather angry, and Robin would never have spoken to you again," Batman said, leaning forward to impress his words upon her. "I think that you did all that you could have done by telling Robin of your suspicions, so don't blame yourself or burden yourself with unnecessary guilt. We need you to have your mind clear for this situation, not fogged with emotions."  
"Uh, okay," Beast Boy said, becoming a snake who began to imitate a question mark. "Way too deep for me. So, what are we going to do?"  
"Am I right in thinking that you've already searched the city?" Batman asked, becoming businesslike once more.  
"Been there and done that," Beast Boy affirmed.  
"All right, then, I need to get my bearings since a search of the city isn't exactly urgent right now. Could I see Robin's room?"  
"Sure, right this way," Beast Boy said, leading the Caped Crusader out of the living room and down the hallway. "Wait till you see the wallpaper."  
Batman pondered that cryptic remark until he saw what Beast Boy was talking about. Every wall in Robin's room was covered with newspaper and magazine clippings. There was one word that all of them had in common: SLADE. He walked around the room, examining the clippings and even stopping to read some of them. He opened up a filing cabinet and poked through the files of the different criminals until he found Slade's. It was very full.  
"Robin has issues concerning Slade," Cyborg said as Batman read the file. "He even held Robin prisoner for some time a while ago."  
"The guy is creepy beyond description," Beast Boy said, plopping onto the edge of Robin's bed.  
"Why did he hold him prisoner?"  
"He wanted Robin to be his apprentice," Raven said, showing her distaste. "He managed to infect us all with nanoprobes that would attack us whenever he hit a switch. That was how he managed to control Robin."  
Batman nodded and went back to reading the file.  
Name: Slade  
Age/Birthplace:?  
Description: Wears a mask and body armor, mask always appears to have only  
eye. Sometimes appears as an old man in an Oriental costume, also appears to  
have only one eye.  
Known Characteristics: Knows about Oriental arcane lore, also has a high  
command and understanding of technology. Intimately knows the details of the  
human mind, likes to play mind games with those he meets, playing on his/her  
fears and doubts. Highly driven and determined, focused and serious. Fighting  
ability incredible. Style unidentified. Monetary resources are great and possibly  
unlimited. Very intelligent, and very cunning. Always has a well- executed plan.  
Personal Observations: Too much like me for comfort.  
Batman smiled the slightest bit as he read the last line. The rest of the file had been neatly typed on a computer, but the final line was written in Robin's handwriting. It made him feel closer to his missing protégé.  
"Batman?" Starfire said quietly. "Do you think that Robin was kidnapped by Slade?"  
"It's possible," Batman admitted. "In fact, from what I've read of this file, I'd say that it was almost definitely him or someone working for him. The plan is too tight for Robin to suspect anything, and he always trusts me. Why wouldn't he trust me when I come to see him?"  
"Yeah, but we can never find Slade," Beast Boy groaned. "How're we gonna find him now?"  
"I'm thinking," Batman said, leaning his head on his hand.  
"Thinking what?" Cyborg asked, looking interested.  
"I'm thinking that we need to go to the Batcave. It has wider sensors than are on the computer here, and we can use the files that I have there to get a probable idea of where Slade might have taken Robin."  
"How do you know about the sensors on the computer?" Raven asked.  
"I helped equip this place," Batman said as he put the file away. "Let's go." 


	4. CHapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Uh, what did you mean when you said that you helped equip the Tower?" Cyborg asked as he leaned back in his seat. The flyer that Batman had seated all of them comfortably, and they were all a little surprised that Batman would have the aerial version of a minivan.  
  
"Well, you certainly can't believe that Robin built the place all on his own and then had the funds to equip it with the best and latest technology, can you?" Batman said as he handled the wheel and glanced at the instruments on the panel in front of him.  
  
"I suppose not," Starfire said, looking out the window. "Are we almost there?"  
  
"Almost," Batman said, putting on a pair of strange glasses and hitting a button. To the teenagers' surprise, the windows suddenly blacked out, obscuring the view.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Beast Boy asked, slightly worried.  
  
"I do have a secret identity, you know," Batman said. "And it's easier to protect the lot of you if you know as little about me as possible."  
  
"And knowing how to find the Batcave again would count, right?" Raven asked, not upset.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
No one said anything as Batman continued flying, but finally Beast Boy's curiosity drove him to ask how Batman could see out if all of the windows were blacked. For an answer, Batman simply pointed to his glasses and Beast Boy was quiet. Batman looked alternately at the windshield and at a small screen on the panel in front of him, and when a small tone sounded Batman turned off the blacking effect and listened to the teens' gasps of surprise.  
  
"Wondrous!" Starfire exclaimed as they landed. "This is where you live?"  
  
"Part of the time," Batman said as the door opened and the gangplank went down.  
  
"Eh, looks like Robin's room," Cyborg said as they all headed out into the cave and he took in all the high tech gadgets and memorabilia. "Except that he didn't have bats flying around up near the ceiling."  
  
All of the Titans looked up, and Starfire's eyes became very big.  
  
"Don't let them scare you, they're not dangerous," Batman said, heading over to the large Batcomputer. He hit a few switches and the teens could hear programs running. A single vertical line appeared on the screen, glowing blue.  
  
"Uh, what's that?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at it as Batman minimized the screen. It now took up only a corner of the screen.  
  
"It's a sensor line," Batman explained as he set up other programs that would monitor transportation depots and agencies. "It will tell us if there are any vehicles flying around that haven't registered a flight plan."  
  
"Cool," Cyborg said, gazing at the tiny line as if willing it to do something. "What can we do?"  
  
"I read the file, but I really know very little about Slade. I need you to tell me about him," Batman said, leading them over to a small sitting area. "Everything that you know about him I need to know."  
  
"Robin's the one who knows the most about him," Raven said quietly. "Whenever I'm near Slade, I don't want to probe to deeply into his mind."  
  
"Woah, he creeps Raven out," Beast Boy said in shock.  
  
"That should give you an idea of how creepy he is," Raven said, shaking her head. "I don't like him, and I don't want to be near him."  
  
"Anything else?" Batman asked.  
  
The Titans put their heads together, trying to remember all they could about Slade.  
  
To everyone who reviewed: MMMMMMWAAA! A great big kiss for you all! 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Robin woke up with his head pounding in a rhythm that was threatening to break his eardrums. What had happened? Why did he feel as if he had been hit with Cyborg's sonic cannon, and why did it feel as if someone had dropped a tank on him afterward for good measure? He fought to sit up and managed it on the second try, looking around the room in confusion.  
  
This wasn't his bed. The room was far too large to be his room at the Tower, or even his room at Wayne Manor. The pajamas that he was wearing were comfortable. The furniture was expensive, but very baroque and ugly. The sheets of the bed felt expensive, and everything else in the room screamed "Money! Imported!" There was a small sitting area with armchairs and a sofa in front of the fireplace, and a workout area in the right hand corner across from the bed. A desk was in the back left hand corner sharing the same wall as the head of the bed, and a table and chairs set was to the front and the left. Carpets covered the floor, and all of them looked like worked tapestries. Where in the world was he?  
  
Robin fought down panic and dizziness as he got out of bed. He went to the nearest door and tried it, but he found it locked. The next door opened into a huge bathroom, and he was suddenly very glad that he had found it as he went inside. He received a shock when he looked in the mirror over the sink: his mask was gone! Feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden, he told himself sternly that it was really no big deal, worse had happened before. When he came out of the bathroom, an old man in a butler's uniform was setting the table for breakfast.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Master Robin," he said as Robin stopped to stare at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked, feeling positive that he couldn't take any more surprises.  
  
"I am Karlton, Master Robin, and Mister Slade has asked me to bring up breakfast for you," he said, removing the covers on all of the dishes.  
  
"SLADE?" Robin gasped. "Slade?"  
  
"Indeed," Karlton said. "You were awake last night when he brought you here, don't you remember? He put you to bed himself."  
  
Robin thought about this. What could he remember from last night? He remembered going out in the R-Jet with Batman, and being shown the back seat of the flyer that could be secured to hold a prisoner for transport. Batman piloted, employing a lot of the special features to show Robin how they worked. Robin began to grow worried as time went on, and finally he suggested that they go back to the Tower since it was now the small hours of the morning. Batman hadn't answered, but he did hit the switch that secured the back seat, trapping Robin.  
  
"Batman, what do you think you're doing?" he'd demanded. "This isn't funny, you know."  
  
"It isn't meant to be," Batman had said, but that time the voice was no longer Bruce Wayne's but that of Slade. There was a rear-view mirror and Robin watched in shock as Slade peeled away a mask that revealed the hated visage underneath. Some kind of gas filled the back compartment then, and the next memory that Robin had was of stumbling up some stairs, collapsing onto a bed, and being tucked under the blankets.  
  
"Where's Slade now?" Robin asked, somewhat fearing the answer.  
  
"Downstairs in the library. He was up early, and he's been working since even before his breakfast. He gave me instructions to give you breakfast, and to get you ready for the day. It's all hot, and the cook we have here is a good one."  
  
Feeling numb from Slade's underhanded trick of impersonating Batman, Robin did as he was told while Karlton fussed a bit at the wardrobe; taking things out, looking at them, and leaving them out if he liked them or replacing them if he didn't.  
  
Breakfast was good: Hot cereal, toast, a ham steak, and a small plate of fruit. He was hungry, so he chowed down, enjoying it all as much as one of Beast Boy's breakfast creations. As soon as he was finished Karlton shooed him into the bathroom for a shower, and when he came out the old butler and the breakfast dishes were gone, but a suit of clothes and a note were set out on the newly-made bed.  
  
Master Robin, it read. Mister Slade wishes you to join him in the library as soon as you are dressed and ready. He also wishes me to tell you that you should come straight there rather than making a foolish attempt to escape. It will not work, and it will try the patience of both of you. Karlton.  
  
"Well, with that wonderful piece of encouragement," Robin snarled, tossing the note into a handy wastebasket. He got dressed, thankful that jeans, a sweater, and sneakers were what had been set out rather than a suit of some kind. He would not wear one of Slade's apprentice outfits again ever, even if he had to go naked, and suits and ties were terribly uncomfortable. He ran a comb through his hair, but he couldn't find any hair gel. Oh, well.  
  
Robin left his room feeling quite off-balance. He was a prisoner of sorts, but allowed to move about on his own? He could try to escape, but Slade would be watching for that. Besides, he needed to know Slade's angle this time. What if he had done something to the other Titans to keep him here as he had with the probes? Robin shuddered, hoping that wasn't the case now.  
  
He reached the library, hoping that Slade wasn't planning on making him do something. His head still hurt from the gas, and he was a little dizzy from it as well. If he was going to be sent out to do something, his reflexes weren't going to be as good, and that could be dangerous.  
  
Slade was relaxing in an armchair in front of a flickering fireplace when Robin entered. He had a book open, but had been ignoring it in favor of watching the door.  
  
"Good morning, Robin," Slade said, motioning the boy to a chair near his. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Spare me, Slade," Robin said as he sat down, thankful that Slade hadn't noticed that he was shaking the tiniest bit. What had been in that gas? He felt as weak as a sick kitten. "You brought me here for a reason, but if it's to be your apprentice, then the answer is no."  
  
"Did I say anything about that?" Slade asked innocently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Something about the way that Slade asked that question made Robin very suspicious. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, most likely you are feeling a little headachy, dizzy, a great deal of fatigue, and the little bit of exertion you made coming to the library has left you shaking. Am I right?"  
  
Robin stared at him, dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm right," Slade said, sounding very pleased as he leaned back in his chair. "Some of the compounds I used in making that gas has made you feel this way, and any attempt at escape on your part will lead to you being given more of it."  
  
Oooh. Threats, Robin thought, trying to think of a way out. "You didn't bring me here just to make threats, Slade. What is it you want?"  
  
"What I wanted the first time," Slade said pleasantly, as if he were discussing the weather. "This time, however, I've taken plenty of precautions to keep you from running off on me, my little apprentice, or having your loyalties divided." Now Slade's voice grew hard. "Trust me, you'll be seeing very few faces other than mine and Karlton's for the next few years, Robin my lad. Get used to it."  
  
Author's Comment: How's that for sinister? Should I write more? 


	6. Chapter 6

To my reviewers: Okay, I've been encouraged by one of you, and threatened by two of you. Just one request: Don't come after me with a rusty chainsaw, I'm updating! I'm working at a camp all summer, and they don't have a computer, so this will be the last one for a while. I'll try to update as soon as possible, so keep your eyes peeled!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It had been a week since Robin had disappeared, and the Titans were getting restless. They had the run of the Batcave to themselves, and it was pretty cool, but they kept worrying about Robin. Each of them took turns running different search programs on the Batcomputer, trying to bring up a hint of Robin, but it was as if he had fallen from the face of the planet. Batman often went out for hours at a time, and came back with a grim look on his face. The Titans decided to have a little chat after he returned one night only to fall asleep in the computer chair.  
  
"Do ya think he's finding anything?" Cyborg asked as they sat together.  
  
"I dunno, dude," Beast Boy said, looking depressed. "I mean, we've told him everything we can about Slade, and he checks out every lead he comes up with, but he still finds nothing! I'm all for saying that Slade's disappeared, and he's taken Robin with him."  
  
"People do not just disappear," Starfire put in. "He has to be somewhere, and when we learn where that place is, we will find him there."  
  
"I agree with Starfire," Raven said. "We'll find them eventually."  
  
"Yeah, and when we do, Slade has an appointment with my sonic cannon," Cyborg said nastily.  
  
"I think I may have found something, but you'll never believe it."  
  
All of the teens jumped half a foot into the air at Batman's voice. They hadn't heard the Caped Crusader come up behind them.  
  
"What have you found?" Raven said, stopping the table from hitting the ceiling. Batman really had to learn that sneaking up on her was a bad idea, and it was very destructive to the furniture.  
  
"A record of purchases from Harrod's," Batman said, leading the Titans to the computer and bringing the correct screen up. "The signature on the whole list is that of a man named Creighton Slade, and the things he bought were those for a teenager."  
  
"Do you think that's his real first name?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.  
  
"I doubt it," Batman said, scrolling through the document. "The name 'Slade' used as a surname isn't all that uncommon, and 'Creighton' is a name that is popular in upper social circles. The whole persona fits someone that would go shopping at Harrod's."  
  
"What did he buy?" Starfire asked curiously.  
  
"Clothes, school supplies, and a few books. I've been cross- referencing other stores in London, and it looks like Creighton Slade also stopped at a well-known school outfitting shop. He bought textbooks there, as well as a complete set of winter and spring uniforms."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, it's not as if Robin is going to an actual school, is it?"  
  
"It's possible," Batman said, turning to face them. "I think a trip to England is called for."  
  
"How do you know?" Cyborg asked. "They could have already left England!"  
  
"Slade would want to keep up his persona, so there would be airplane tickets registered in the name of Creighton Slade. I haven't found any, so it follows that they are still in England. Let's go." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
It took Robin three days to snap. He wasn't sure what exactly set him off, but he tried to sneak out one night. One of Slade's rules was that he wasn't allowed to leave his room after he went to bed for the night. He could stay in there and be awake all night if he wanted to, but he wasn't allowed anywhere else. Disregarding that rule, he crept out into the hallway, crept downstairs, and almost made it outside. He'd opened the first door he'd found that led outside, and ran out of it like a mad person. It was too bad that he ran right into Slade, who was coming back from somewhere.  
  
Slade didn't yell or punish him in any way. He simply took one of Robin's arms in a vice-like grip and marched him back upstairs, with Robin protesting all the way. Being thrown into your room with a terse "Good night, Robin," was not exactly conducive to pleasant dreams.  
  
His next escape attempt was during the day, and he'd tried to hide out in the trunk of a car. Karlton, unfortunately, was the driver, and he had gone grocery shopping. He'd opened the trunk to deposit the groceries inside of it, and spotted Robin. Robin had thought that Karlton was only an old man that worked for Slade, but what he didn't realize was that Karlton was a multiple-degree black belt in karate and judo. He managed to wrestle Robin into the back seat of the car, lock him inside, and calmly took him back to Slade. He spent the rest of the day being locked in his room, which was preferable to spending time with Slade in the library.  
  
As strange as Slade was before, he was even stranger now. Before, he had been the relentless villain, bent on training his new apprentice quickly. Now, he seemed perfectly happy to take as much time as was necessary, being patient and sometimes even kind. He made Robin spend the day with him in the library, and he tutored Robin in things like economics and business, foreign languages, mathematics, computer technology, anatomy and physiology, chemistry, manners and deportment, and martial arts. He was learning a lot, that was true, but he really would have preferred to be at home without Slade anywhere near him.  
  
It was after his third escape attempt (climbing out of a window in the middle of the night) that Slade became angry. He had just been caught by Slade, and Robin had been marched into Slade's study to see something.  
  
"Take a look at this, Robin," Slade said, sitting down in front of a bank of screens. "There are hidden cameras all over the house, despite its size, and I can see everything that goes on. I knew where you were the whole time, so it's really pointless to try escaping again. I will always catch you. Now, do I have to dose you with that gas again, or will you behave? If that is what it takes to make you obedient, then I will do it."  
  
Robin lost it. He launched himself at Slade with a roar, knocking the mysterious villain out of his chair and onto the parquet floor. It was a short wrestling match, and Robin soon found himself pinned, his shoulders held firmly by Slade's hands, and his legs held immobile by one of Slade's feet. It should have been easy to break out of that, but Slade held him too well.  
  
"Robin, this is quite enough!" Slade snapped. "You are here, you are my apprentice, and that is the way it is!"  
  
"I don't want to be your apprentice!" Robin ground out, his hands trying to break Slade's hold. "I was happy at home, and I was doing good work there, and you kidnapped me!"  
  
Slade's one visible eye narrowed. "Youngsters don't always know what is best for them," Slade said icily. "I know what is best for you, Robin, and your potential was being wasted as a Teen Titan. Take my advice, and forget them. If I have to force you to do this every step of the way, then I will, and you can trust me when I say that it will not be pleasant."  
  
Robin had tried striking at Slade, but his blow had been blocked with the nonchalance one would use to swat away a fly. He was taken up to his room and told to go to bed, but Robin decided on taking a hot shower first, to wash away Slade. When he came out, dressed in pajamas and ready to hit the sack, Karlton was sitting in a chair beside the bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Robin demanded. He still hadn't forgiven Karlton for finding him in the trunk and taking him back to Slade.  
  
"Mister Slade asked me to sit with you tonight, Master Robin, since you can't be trusted to stay put, he said."  
  
Robin almost wanted to kill the wizened old butler, but he kept himself calm and under control. He got into bed, but he took a book with him and stayed awake as long as he could, reading and ignoring his watchdog. He passed out sometime around four in the morning, and woke up to the sounds of his door opening, closing, and footsteps. He looked up and spotted Slade.  
  
"Forgot to say something last night?" Robin asked nastily, "Or did you just come to gloat?"  
  
"I came to talk with you," Slade said, taking Karlton's now empty chair. "Keeping you here with me isn't doing either of us any good, is it?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Well, what if I arranged for you to go somewhere else?"  
  
Robin looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I want you to be educated, but apparently, there're emotional issues that are keeping you from learning under me. What if I sent you to a boarding school?"  
  
Robin stared at him. Nuts. The guy was nuts. A place like that would be a pushover to escape from. Surely Slade knew that, didn't he?  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Robin," Slade said, bringing a foot to rest up on one knee. "You spend a single semester at a boarding school as my adoptive son, and if you still do not wish to be my apprentice at the end of that time, then I will not force you."  
  
"What's the catch?" Robin demanded, positive that there was an angle here that he wasn't seeing.  
  
"The only catch is that you spend a semester at a boarding school, that you write to me, telling me of your progress, and that you do not contact your friends until the semester is over. Is it a deal?"  
  
Robin thought about this. If he did it, then he could be free of Slade forever, if Slade stood by his own promise. If he did it, he could find a way to escape Slade, and deal with him only as a Titan if Slade's promise proved false. If he didn't, then he was stuck here in a huge old house with Slade and Karlton. What to choose?  
  
"Why don't we meet downstairs for breakfast, and you tell me your decision then," Slade suggested, rising. "I trust it won't take you long to decide."  
  
When Robin got to the breakfast table, Slade was reading a newspaper and sipping at coffee. Seeing such normal behavior out of Slade was almost too weird. He sat down, putting his napkin in his lap as Slade had insisted he do, and started eating, ignoring Slade for the moment.  
  
It seemed as if Slade were too involved in his paper to realize that his unwilling protégé was at the table. Robin, tired of giving Slade subtle hints that he wasn't picking up, cleared his throat and spoke. "I'll go," he said, "but don't expect those letters to be long, and I want to contact my friends to let them know that I'm all right."  
  
"All right," Slade said, after a moment of silent reflection. "We'll send them that message this afternoon."  
  
Robin dropped his fork. "You're serious? You're actually going to let me contact my friends?"  
  
"I don't want you to, but I can see you're set on it," Slade said, shrugging. "If that is what it takes to make you happy, then so be it. The message will be short, however, just enough to tell them that you're all right and that they don't have to worry."  
  
Robin thought about this. It seemed all right, and besides, he could contact his friends from the school. They had to have computers and email there.  
  
"All right," Robin agreed. "Just as long as I get to send them some word of me."  
  
Slade nodded. "We'll go shopping this morning for what you need, and then I'll take you to the school this afternoon. Is that agreeable?"  
  
"Very agreeable."  
  
"I thought it would be," Slade said, picking up his fork to continue with his breakfast.  
  
To my readers—Here it is! Enjoy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys, I'm back in civilization! Woo-hoo! Hope you all are still interested in hearing what happens to Robin and Slade.

Chapter 8

Robin leaned forward in his seat in the Rolls, staring at the building up ahead. It was a large Georgian house in red brick, and the lawn rivaled a football field.

"This is the school?" he asked Slade, breaking his silence. He and Slade had sent a message to the Titans, but he'd made it far too short for Robin to really say anything, and he was still stewing at Slade for that.

"This is it," Slade said, smiling the slightest bit. "Camden Hall Academy for Young Men. Impressive, isn't it?"

Robin looked again. He'd imagined a dark, Gothic building behind a high, iron fence, but this place was downright welcoming rather than forbidding. It had large windows that Robin could tell let in a lot of sunlight, and the grounds were separated from the road only by a low brick wall. If Slade went back on his word then it would be cake to escape from, and the place didn't look at all bad. Perhaps this school thing wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

As they pulled up to the front verandah the large doors opened and out came several men. A few of them were dressed in butlers' uniforms like Karlton wore, but two of them wore suits. Robin guessed that these were teachers or someone sent to meet them.

"Ah, Mr. Slade, how wonderful to meet you at last," the older of the two said. "I am Headmaster Thompson, and this is my second-in-command, Professor Halloway. We are so pleased that you decided to entrust your son to us."

Robin gave Slade a dirty look. He still did not like Slade using him as a "son" for his cover, but what was done was done. The thing he wanted most at the moment was to get away from Slade, and whatever helped was welcome, even having to claim that he was related to the archvillain just to keep the professors happy. As Robin looked away from Slade he realized that both men had seen the look.

"I see the young master isn't too happy about joining us," the headmaster said doubtfully.

"Oh, it's the usual adolescent mood swing," Slade said, flicking his hand in a dismissive gesture. "A while ago he was all excitement, but a slight disagreement with me has sent him into a foul temper. Nothing at all to worry about."

Robin ground his teeth.

"Well, perhaps we can endeavor to cheer him up," Professor Halloway said quietly as the butlers carried in luggage.

Robin doubted that, but he followed the Headmaster and the Professor when prompted to by Slade. The inside of the large house was as beautiful as the outside, and Robin was impressed. It was almost as great as Wayne Manor. He listened with half an ear as the Headmaster and Professor Halloway took them on a tour of the school, pointing out different things that they thought might interest Robin. When they arrived at the gymnasium, Robin stopped and stared. A class in martial arts was being held. Now this was something he could get into!

"Yes, we have classes in martial arts," the headmaster was saying. "As per your request, Mr. Slade, Robin has been entered into them."

"Wonderful," Slade said as they turned away from the gym, not realizing that Robin was still standing there, mesmerized at what was going on. One boy seemed to be having difficulty, but no matter how much trouble he had keeping up with the others as they did the moves he continued. It was cool, really. The only thing that brought him out of his trance was Slade, coming back and taking his arm and pulling him away from the gym door.

After some more touring (during which Robin heard nothing that the Headmaster said) Slade said his goodbyes, told Robin he would miss him (Robin ignored him as much as he could), and left. Slade was gone, and he was safe for the moment.

Soon afterward, he was turned over to a prefect who took him to his room and explained what the daily procedures were. He did a much better job explaining than the Headmaster had, and then Robin was left alone to unpack and settle in. He had a single, which was nice, but he had a feeling that Slade didn't want him talking to anybody. He remembered a conversation that they'd had in the car on the way and sighed.

"Robin, I don't want you to try telling anyone who you really are during your time at school, and remember what I said: no contacting the Titans."

"Why?" Robin demanded, suddenly feeling very ticked off. What right did Slade have to tell him what to do?

"Forgive me, I thought you had a secret identity," Slade commented.

"Well, yeah, I understand that, but why can't I contact the Titans? What would be so wrong with that?"

"I do not wish you to, and that's all you need to know. If you contact them, then you'll have gone back on your word, and that will be the end to our bargain. Do you understand?"

Robin sighed again. He was going to go nuts if he didn't talk to someone sane soon, he just knew it. A bell rang somewhere down below, and he remembered that it was the call for supper. Hoping that the food was good he headed down, getting lost only once when he took a wrong turning in one of the hallways. He got to the dining room and entered upon a scene of absolute bedlam: students were running around the room, talking and shouting, and books, CDs, hand-held video game systems, and Walkmans were being traded and exchanged among the boys. Robin guessed that there wasn't much in the way of modern entertainment here. He couldn't remember seeing a TV anywhere around.

Another bell rang and order quickly ensued as the boys took places at the eight oblong tables. Robin slipped into an empty place at the closest table, and watched as the professors walked in and took their places at the front of the room behind a long table. He supposed that it was easier to keep an eye on the students that way. The same bell sounded a third time, and the boys quickly took their seats with three boys from each table going through a pair of swinging doors to the right. They emerged moments later carrying platters and bowls full of food, and pitchers full of drink. Each table got two of each, but they weren't able to begin yet. The headmaster said a grace, and as soon as the professors had started, the students were able to start.

Robin helped himself when the dishes were passed to him, and passed them on. The food was all right, and he ate quietly, listening to the conversations going on around him. Mostly it was talk of soccer and homework and how they wished that there would be another village weekend soon.

"Hey, you're new, aren't you?" a boy across from Robin asked. "The one that's called Slade?"

Robin grit his teeth but nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mike Rourke."

"Robin," he said, praying that none of the boys would say that it was a girl's name.

"Good-o. Whatya think of Camden?"

"I don't really know yet. I mean, it's only my first day."

Mike shrugged. "It's none too bad, just as long you don't get on the bad side of one of the professors. They're kinda touchy."

"I'll remember that."

"D'you play soccer at all?"

Robin remembered his birthday and nodded. It seemed like such a long time ago. "A little."

"Well, there's an intra-form match tomorrow between the Second and Third Forms during evening break. Everyone's welcome to come."

"Are they any good?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Are they ever! They're like lightning out on that pitch, and they kick like cannons! You'd be missing something if you didn't go!"

"I'll think about it," Robin said, taking a sip of water.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" Mike asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, why not?" Robin said, expecting something in the nature of a knock-knock joke.

"Okay, here goes. Three guys walk into a bar..."

Just a lame bar joke, thought Robin.

"But the fourth guy ducks!" Mike finished triumphantly, grinning.

Robin felt a smile starting. He hadn't expected that. He could just imagine three idiots giving themselves concussions on an iron bar somewhere in the street and the fourth guy ducking below it just in time and probably laughing his head off at his friends. He tried hard to keep from making a sound, but he couldn't help but imagine cartoon stars swirling around their heads and tweeting bird sounds. Soon he was laughing and wiping tears away.

"Like it?" Mike asked, still grinning.

"That's a good one," Robin said, reaching for his water again and marveling at his own reaction. It wasn't that funny, but he supposed nervous tension was making him a tiny bit hysterical, and his mind had to burn off all that excess energy somehow. "I didn't expect that sort of joke. Where did you hear it?"

"My uncle. He tells all sorts of jokes. I'll tell you some more sometime, if you want."

Robin nodded. "I'd like that. What made you tell it, though?"

"You looked kinda depressed, and I figured that you could stand some cheering up. Tomorrow at breakfast I'll tell you about the old lady who picked a hymn."

Robin smiled, wondering if it was going to be as crazy as he thought it was, and also wondering if he just hadn't found a friend in Mike.

Well? Should I write more? I must say, I missed posting.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, you guys asked for more, and here it is! To everybody who reviewed, thank you so much! (wipes away tear) I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to a computer to post, but I was working at a summer camp for close to nine weeks, and then I wasn't at school for another three. School is the only place I can post.

Chapter 9

"Okay, so tell me again," Cyborg said, staring at all the amenities surrounding him and the Titans. "How is it you have a private luxury jet?"

Batman glanced at him. "I have a silent partner who helps me out from time to time, so I called in a favor. I figured you kids deserved to travel in comfort."

A shout of joy escaped from Beast Boy. "Oh, man! There's tofu in the fridge! Tons of it!"

Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy in disgust. "We're not even in the air an hour and already you're raidin' the fridge?" he asked in disbelief. "Man!"

Raven ignored them as she always did and regarded Batman thoughtfully. "So who are you supposed to be?"

Just before they had boarded the plane, a stranger had walked up and startled them when he spoke in Batman's voice. He had salt and pepper hair and moustache, hazel eyes, and crow's feet and laugh lines. It took them a few moments to realize that this was Batman in disguise.

Batman looked at Raven and smiled the slightest bit. The mask or makeup or whatever it was that he had on was very good, and quite convincing. Sometimes she had to consciously remind herself that this was Batman sitting across from her and not some middle-aged businessman. "I'm James Weiss, vice-president of foreign markets at Wayne Technologies."

Raven blinked. "If anyone checked, would they find out that there isn't a James Weiss at Wayne Technologies?"

He shook his head. "No, this alias is completely inscrutable, or as most people on the street would say, 'tight.' You needn't worry. If anyone did check the company calendar and directory, they would find out that Mr. Weiss is on a business trip to England and will be there for two months."

"Cool," Beast Boy said, taking a seat nearby. "So, is your silent partner a tofu freak like me?"

Batman shook his head. "I asked that the fridge be stocked, and I left a list of what I needed. That's all. I knew that all of you would like what you're used to eating."

"Does that mean that there is more than tofu in there?" Cyborg asked.

Batman nodded.

"Outta the way, all," Cyborg said, getting to his feet and heading towards the refrigerator. It appeared that he had forgotten what he had said about Beast Boy and raiding the fridge. "I'm gettin' some grub!"

Starfire laughed. "I did not know that you liked grubs, Cyborg."

Batman smiled at the girl. She wasn't hard to like, this Starfire, even if she had a little trouble with slang, idioms, and euphemisms. In fact, he thought on reflection, that is one of her most endearing traits. Still smiling, he picked up the laptop that Robin and Slade's message had come in on.

"Watcha doin'?" Beast Boy asked, pausing in his snacking to watch.

"I'm looking at the message again, and then I'm going to see if I can find any sort of clue within it. Perhaps I can trace it."

Slade's face popped up on the screen, and for the first time the Titans saw Batman angry. Perhaps it was the stressed look on Robin's face, or the worry in his eyes that made Batman mad. Maybe it was the arrogant tone Slade used when he told them that Robin was fine, they had worked out a bargain, and that they didn't need to worry. Also, perhaps it was the fact that Slade hadn't allowed Robin to say anything, but had switched off before he could. All of the Titans were a little angry at that.

After an hour of trying, Batman set the laptop aside and sighed. Tracing had proved impossible, and there was nothing to be had in the way of clues. Finding Robin was going to be hard if they didn't even know where to look.

"Nothing, huh?" Raven asked.

Batman shook his head. "Nothing."

"Perhaps we don't need a clue. Slade's taking him to a school, right? And don't schools have to keep track of who they enroll?"

Beast Boy looked at her, not quite understanding. "What are you getting at?"

"Look through school computers and see if a boy has been enrolled anywhere recently," Raven said, glaring the slightest bit at Beast Boy.

"That's a good idea, Raven," Batman said, picking up the computer again. "I'll try that."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"Because you don't have a brain," Raven said, getting up to get some water.

Beast Boy glared at her, and Cyborg later swore that steam had been coming out of the changeling's ears. "Dude, I completely have a brain!"

Raven ignored him, and Batman continued his computer search.

Sorry this is so short, but I have a test tomorrow! Shall I write more? Yes? No? Maybe so?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Here's some big thank-yous to Julia, 7525720, Titansfan545, The Dream Master, ttchaku, Tiger Helix, and DIWaRrla! Mmmmmwaaa! Kisses and hugs for everyone!! (I hope I haven't missed anyone, but if I have I apologize and send special wishes your way.) I'm so glad you all like my fic! Yippeee! And, last but not least, to Shadowsylvia: Thanks, Sis! Don't worry, guys, I'm going to keep writing, so here it is.

Chapter 10

Robin was in his room with a flashlight clenched in his teeth, digging through his desk and wardrobe, trying to find the communicator from Batman. If any of the prefects saw his light on, he would get into major trouble, so he used a flashlight. He was positive he still had the communicator; he just had to have it! Sure, he'd been carrying it in the pocket of his Robin suit and Slade might have found it there, but surely he wouldn't have thought anything of it, the thing looked like a video game that you wore on your wrist! Wouldn't Slade have just shrugged his shoulders and allowed Karlton to pack it?

"Fum 'ere on in, Ah doin' ah own 'ackin'," Robin muttered around the flashlight. His head was in the trunk, and he pushed aside a book and nearly dropped the light as he spotted it. Exultation welled up inside of him as he grabbed it and pulled it out, closing the trunk right after. Perching himself on the edge of his bed he switched the tiny communicator on and stared at the blank screen. A green talk line was supposed to have shown up. Where was the talk line?

Robin turned the little unit over and examined the back. He groaned when he saw that the back was gone and the battery with it. Whenever Batman designed a piece of equipment, he designed it so that it worked well and efficiently. One little watch battery was enough to run it for months, but now he didn't even have a way to power it for thirty seconds. Exhausted and temporarily defeated, Robin put the communicator in his bedside table drawer and went to bed.

If hotel employees wondered why the Teen Titans were accompanying Mr. Weiss, they really didn't ask or let it be known that they were. He would often go out, usually with one of the girls dressed in civilian clothes or with both of them, and when he returned he would look tired, sometimes more tired than the girls.

"Okay, so why can't we go out?" Beast Boy asked one morning after the trio had left.

"Because the girls look normal, BB, and we don't," Cyborg said, flipping through the channels on the TV. "It would totally blow Batman's cover if Slade heard we were here."

"But it's boring!" Beast Boy protested, flopping into a chair. "There's nothing to do!"

"Aw, c'mon, man," Cyborg said, switching off the television. "Look, we're staying in the Savoy, and that's a five-star hotel, BB! Try enjoyin' it!"

"Yeah, and we can't go anywhere in it! I'd just love to go down and scope out the babes at the pool, but what's stopping me?" he paused dramatically. "I'm stuck up here!"

"Uh, BB, the last time you went swimmin', don't you remember what happened?"

"Umm, I got sunburned?"

"No," Cyborg said, sighing a little. "As soon as you were in the water you changed into a shark and began a panic. It took us two hours to sort it all out, don't you remember that?"

Beast Boy blushed. "Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. Whoops. Maybe I'd better stay here after all."

The door opened then, and Starfire, Raven, and the ersatz Mr. Weiss came in, all ready to drop.

"Lemme guess," Cyborg said as soon as they had all sat down. "You didn't find anything."

"Not a trace," Batman said, rubbing the spot between his eyebrows. "I don't understand it. He has to be somewhere, but every school we checked that has recently enrolled a boy has been a dead end."

"Maybe we shouldn't be looking just in London and the vicinity," Raven said, lifting her head from her chair's arm. "What if he's in a school in the middle of nowhere? That would be a lot harder to escape from, wouldn't it?"

"It would," Batman said thoughtfully. "We'll check out tomorrow and begin looking further afield. In the meantime, let's get some rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Batman, or Slade.

Chapter 11

The faculty, staff, and some of the students at Camden Hall Academy were worried about young Robin Slade. It wasn't a secret that he had come there angry with his father and probably wasn't there by choice at all, and some problems were beginning to become apparent.

His schoolwork was fine, but he showed little enthusiasm for anything. Even his martial arts class failed to interest him, and according to the letter the boy's father had sent, his enjoyment of the martial arts was unbounded. His appetite was practically nonexistent, and his sleep was scanty at best. He visited the nurse often, complaining of headaches and stomachaches. Prefects reported him being awake until late at night, and the housemother of his dormitory reported hearing his having nightmares when he did sleep. He received letters from his father, but he crumpled them up as soon as he had read them. He wrote back, but they were usually short notes rather than real letters; an unpleasant duty to be dealt with and then gotten as quickly out of the way as possible. After writing one of the letters or receiving one he seemed depressed and apathetic.

His friend Mike knew how bad things really were. After the first two weeks he noticed that Robin would sometimes daydream, and he rarely looked happy. He was reluctant to talk about his dad or anyone else from home, for that matter. Occasionally Mike would talk to him and then insert a question about home, but Robin would always clam up and refuse to mention it. If Mike persisted, then Robin would change the subject.

The thing that scared Mike the most happened one night when he was on his way back to his room from the kitchen. He had badly needed a midnight snack, so rather than wait for breakfast he sneaked down to get something to eat. He was almost back to his room when he saw a white figure ahead; moaning and walking slowly towards him.

His first thought was "Ghost! I'm seeing a ghost!" but he realized that he couldn't see through this "ghost." As he drew closer to it, he saw that it was Robin.

"Robin!" he said, wondering what the heck his loopy friend was doing out in the hallway this late at night without heading towards the kitchen. "Rob, what's the matter?" he asked when he wasn't answered. "Why are you moaning like that?"

Robin didn't answer either question except for a moan. He simply walked past Mike and continued down the hall.

I can't leave him alone like that, Mike thought, so he quickly turned and followed him. Every now and then, Robin would turn slightly, wave his hand as if to push someone or something away, and then continue on.

He's sleepwalking, Mike realized. Sleepwalking? Why? What was bothering him? Was it a nightmare? Should he get the nurse or the housemother?

Mike was saved the decision. Too late he saw Robin approach the stairs and as he saw Robin fall, he yelled for help, rushing down the stairs after him moments later. Praying that his friend wasn't hurt, Mike reached his side and looked him over as he heard rushing feet coming towards him.

"What's happened?" the headmaster demanded as he clattered down the stairs in his slippers. "What are you two doing out of bed?"

"He-he-he-" Mike squeaked, suddenly spotting an evil-looking bruise and gash on Robin's forehead. His friend was awake now, yes, but he was moaning in pain this time. "He's hurt, and he was sleepwalking I think, and I didn't remember the stairs until it was too late and--"

The other teachers were arriving by then and thank Heaven, the nurse did as well. Mike had never felt so relieved. She ordered a teacher to fetch a stretcher and neck brace, and told Mike to come with her once Robin was settled and was being rolled towards the infirmary.

She sat Mike down in her office, phoned the doctor in the village, assured him that she didn't think there was immediate danger but would like him to examine the boy nonetheless, and then asked Mike what happened once she had hung up.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling reassuringly at Mike. "I don't care what you were out of bed for. Your room is down from his, isn't it?" At Mike's nod she continued. "Well, we'll just say that you heard something and decided to see what it was. What was he doing when you found him?"

"He was just walking down the hall, moaning a little, and he'd wave his hand a little bit," Mike said, still sounding a little spooked.

"Could you demonstrate?"

Mike did so, and the nurse nodded. "Then what happened?"

"He reached the stairs and fell," Mike finished lamely. "Do you think he was sleepwalking?"

"It sounds like it," the nurse said speculatively, "and I know from the housemother that he's been having nightmares. Has he told you anything?"

"No, he always clams up if we get onto that subject," Mike said rather helplessly. "Is he going to be sent home? I don't think he wants to see his dad."

"We'll see what the doctor says after he and I have spoken with Robin. Why don't you stay here tonight?" she suggested. "That way you'll be near him to reassure him if he wakes up again."

Tired enough to agree, Mike collapsed in the bed she pointed out to him. He drifted off to sleep despite his intentions to stay awake, and the nurse took up her position nearby. There was something bothering this boy, and it was her duty to find out what it was.

Well? You like?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, guys! Here's Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I own Camden Academy and its inhabitants, but nothing else. (sigh)

Chapter 12

"How are you feeling?" Robin heard as he opened his eyes. He looked and spotted Mike in a chair next to his bed.

"Like a herd of wildebeests stampeded over me. What happened?"

"Uh, the nurse says you were sleepwalking last night, and you fell down the steps. I was there. Don't you remember anything?"

Robin shook his head. "Not a thing. Did I really sleepwalk?"

"Yep, and it was really creepy. Do you always do that?"

"Not that I've ever heard," Robin said as he sat up.

"The doctor said that the worse injury you've got is some bruises and bumps. They'll ache a while, but you'll be okay."

"Did he say anything else?" Robin asked, suddenly tense.

"Like what?"

"Well, is he going to tell Slade?"

Mike looked at him as if doubting his sanity. "What, your father? They're required by law to tell him, and the nurse said that the only thing she'll tell him is that you fell down the steps. That way, he can think whatever he likes, most likely that you fell down them on your way to class. She says that she didn't like your dad when she saw him on your first day."

"Oh. Listen, Mike, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, today is one of the village days. Could you go into town and pick up a watch battery for me?"

"What, watch stopped working?" Mike joked. "Sure, I'll go right now. See you soon."

With that, Mike got up, left the infirmary, and headed off to the village, wondering what the real reason that Robin wanted a watch battery.

"You know, I like your silent partner," Beast Boy said as he settled back into the seat of the limo. "He's got an appreciation of the finer things in life."

Batman only smiled. "He believes in doing things in comfort."

"Yeah, but this is way comfortable!" Cyborg said, checking out the small minibar that had been stocked with soda, spring water, and iced tea.

"So where are we headed?" Raven asked, turning to Batman.

"Towards Oxford. We'll stay there a few days and continue searching, hopefully finding something that will lead us to Robin."

"Why Oxford?" Raven wanted to know.

"I have a friend there who can possibly help us, and he has every reason in the world to hate Slade," Batman told her.

"Sounds like our kind of guy," Cyborg said, grinning.

Robin was allowed to leave the infirmary after two days. During that time, the nurse talked with him, and she accepted that Robin couldn't tell her anything, and that there was no need to call in the police. The only thought that kept Robin going was that he could get away from Slade if he stayed for the rest of the semester, and that he now had a way to power his communicator should Slade go back on his word.

Robin and Mike wandered outside, talking about everything that Robin had missed while he'd been under the nurse's care. It wasn't until a pungent odor assailed his nose that Robin asked where they were going.

"To the barn," Mike replied, grinning at the stupefied look on Robin's face. "I'm friends with the riding master, and he's arranged for us to take a ride today. You ever ride before?"

"Sometimes," Robin said, hesitantly.

"Well, don't worry. All of these horses are perfect sweethearts. You give 'em a lump of sugar and they'll do whatever you want."

They reached the barn and Mike walked right in, calling for Jerry. A man came out of the tackroom with two helmets in his hands.

"There you are, ya little rascal," Jerry said, grinning as he walked up. "Put these on, you know the rules, you nut."

"Am I a rascal or a nut?" Mike asked, but he did as he was told anyway. Robin did the same, finding himself instinctively liking Jerry.

"So, this is your friend, is it?" Jerry asked, surveying Robin. "Well, I dare say a ride will do you good; you look a little peaked. You need some fresh air to get in you, and the best way to do that is on horseback."

"Who'd you pick out for us?" Mike asked.

"Scarborough Fair and Lavender's Blue," Jerry said, waving his hand toward two stalls. "Both are tacked up and ready to go."

"Thanks, Jerry," Mike said, and Robin shyly voiced his thanks. Together they led the horses out of the barn, mounted up, and set the horses at an easy walk. Once they were away from the school they trotted, cantered, and then walked again.

"Jerry's a good one," Mike said as soon as they had walked a little longer. "He plays a surrogate dad to me a lot of the time. He lost his parents when he was a kid, did you know that?"

Robin looked at him, wondering where that had come from.

"That Slade idiot isn't your dad," Mike said. "I don't know who he is or why you're stuck with him, but if you're in trouble, Jerry will help you out."

"I can't talk about it," Robin said, gritting his teeth to keep from saying anything more.

"I thought not," Mike said. "But if you need help, Jerry will help you. Just thought you should know."

Robin nodded, and they continued riding.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, everybody! I've gotten resounding cries of "update!" for the last couple of reviews, so here you go. Reasons why I don't update more often: Shakespeare, World Lit, Women and Minority Writers, Creative Writing, and Russian. I spend a lot of time reading and the rest of the time trying to figure out a foreign grammar! Sleep has become a thing of the past. Since it's Friday afternoon, I'm freeeeeeeee!! I can update!

Chapter 13

Dear Robin, the letter read.

I must say that I am quite pleased with your progress. Your teachers all praise you, and on the latest report they sent me they told me that you are a model student, a diligent worker, and that you challenge their teaching capabilities. Well done; I'm impressed. The nurse sent me a letter saying that you fell down the steps. Rushing to class, hmmm? Do try to be more careful; I don't look forward to getting a phone call one day informing me that you've managed to break your neck. I am glad that you wrote about your interest in horseback riding—it is different than the martial arts, but it requires the same amount of concentration, and sometimes more. In the martial arts, you have only yourself and what you do to worry about. With riding, you also have to worry about the horse. Just do me one favor--well, two, actually. Wear a helmet and don't get hurt. If you don't, I foresee that phone call about a broken neck just coming to me. I've enclosed some spending money for you, and don't you worry about taking money from me. You are more than welcome to it, and I would like you to have a good time at school, and how can you do that without a suitable allowance? It would look very bad if you were unable to treat your friends in town if they have already treated you, as I am sure they have done. According to what the guidance counselor has written, you have already made a few friends, and that you went to the village with them last week. Going to the village always includes a stop somewhere, I know, so now the next stop can be on you. Enjoy yourself, and keep up the good work. Perhaps when school has ended for the semester we can ride together—I keep horses at my maison de campagne in Brittany. Perhaps even spend some of the holidays in Paris or Avignon? Think about it. Remember our bargain.

Slade

Robin folded the letter up and slipped it back into its envelope. Did Slade have selective amnesia or something? The bargain was that he spend a semester at school without contacting his friends. If he toed that line, then he was free of Slade forever. Why on earth was Slade suggesting holiday plans in France? He wasn't about to do that, not ever. He was hopping the first plane out of here as soon as school was over, and it would be a hot day at the North Pole before Robin would voluntarily go near him again. Slade had to know that, didn't he?

Sighing, Robin checked the time. It was after ten o'clock, but he was sure that no one would care if he went down to the stables to talk to Jerry. Well, at least the other students wouldn't. Some of the prefects and teachers might, though. Shrugging, he dressed, pulled on a jacket, and headed for the barn.

It was quiet when he got there. He pulled on a helmet from the bin beside the door and headed to Jerry's office on the other side. The rule was that you had to wear a helmet whenever you walked through the barn, even if the horses were in their stalls. That way, if a horse suddenly went nuts and kicked his way out, your head would have a chance of surviving any encounter with hooves intact.

"Who's there?" Robin heard Jerry's voice say.

"It's Robin," he answered, stepping up to the door as it opened. "I was wondering if you had time to talk."

"Sure, I do," Jerry said, smiling. "C'mon in."

Robin plopped into the chair Jerry offered and thanked him.

"Hot chocolate?" Jerry asked, turning to the rapid boiler and switching it on. "I was just about to have some."

"That sounds awesome," Robin said as Jerry got the mix out. "I'm sure glad you're here."

"Likewise," Jerry smiled and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. "So, what brought you down here at ten o'clock to talk to me? It has to be something important."

"I'm kind of confused," Robin began. "It's about Slade."

"Your pseudo-parent?" Jerry asked.

"How'd you know that?"

"Mike told me. What is he, a court-appointed guardian?"

"No, nothing like that."

The water suddenly boiled, and Jerry switched the boiler off and began to mix up two cups of chocolate. "Then what is he?"

Robin considered this very carefully before answering. Part of the bargain was that he didn't tell anyone who he really was. Slade surely couldn't object to his keeping that part of the story back, could he? No, probably not.

"He kidnapped me, and he wants me to be his apprentice," Robin said quietly. "I can't tell you who I really am, but my parents are dead, and he wants me to take over after him."

Jerry stared at him. "Why you? You're just a kid!"

"I don't know," Robin said, sounding the slightest bit desperate. "He's told me his reasons, but they sound so stupid to me! He's told me that if I spend a semester here without contacting my friends from back home, then he'll let me go for good, and he won't try to take me again. That's why you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Jerry stared at him. "No wonder you look like you've got the cares of the universe on your shoulders, and no wonder you always sound a little bit hysterical when you're upset. He's put an enormous amount of stress on you, Rob. Are you sure about not telling anyone?"

Robin nodded. "I'm positive. This is my one chance to get away from him forever. I can't mess it up!"

"Is there anyone you'd like me to contact for you?"

Robin thought about this. Not saying anything, he picked up a notebook and pen, and wrote something down. Tearing the sheet from the book he quickly folded it up and handed it to Jerry.

"If anything happens, if he comes and takes me or anything like that, call this number. Just mention my name, and the person on the other end will listen to you. If Slade takes me, then he can probably find me. Don't look at it or call it unless something happens. Who knows? He's probably looking for me right now."

"Why don't I call it now and he comes and gets you?" Jerry suggested, slipping the paper into his shirt pocket.

"I will have broken the bargain, and Slade will know it. If that happens, then he'll never leave me alone."

"Rob, I don't think he'll leave you alone even if you kept up your side of the deal," Jerry said sadly. "You can't expect psychos to behave rationally, and you can't ever think that sadists will behave honorably."

"I have to take the chance," Robin said as he took the cup that Jerry held out to him. "Who knows?" he said after taking a sip of chocolate. "He might surprise us."

Jerry only nodded before taking a sip himself. "I won't call unless something happens, Rob, I promise you that," he said, trying to put the boy at ease. "But if anything happens, if he gives you the slightest hint that there's trouble ahead for you, you come and tell me, all right? I'll do what I can."

"I think he gets selective amnesia," Rob said, poking at a marshmallow in his cup. "He's already making holiday plans for when the semester ends. I won't be around long enough to carry them out with him, so why is he bothering?"

"What plans?"

"Oh, going to his country house in Brittany, or maybe going to Avignon or Paris. I'd rather be in school than spend time with him!"

Jerry chuckled. "It seems to me that you'd have more fun in school!"

After that, they talked of commonplace things, and it was when Robin's head began drooping that Jerry insisted he head back to bed. Robin murmured a sleepy assent, and barely registered that Jerry told him he would be taking a trip, so he wouldn't be there in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, everybody! This fic is just growing in leaps and bounds.

Kaliann—Thank you so much for being one of my reviewers. I can always count on you to give me your feedback!

Ttchaku—I need sleep, buddy! I can't always spend all my time writing, sometimes I'm too tired to do more than fall over at the end of the day. Trust me, the situation is getting dire: I have been up all night finishing Agamemnon for World Lit, and by tomorrow I have to have "King John" read for Shakespeare. But I'm not reading, I'm taking a break and writing, so relax! I will find time to write, it's just a matter of when, how tired I am, and how much homework I have. I hope you like this latest installment. One last thing: Jerry? Slade? How sinister and evil! Sorry, Jerry isn't Slade, but he is something else.

Chapter 14

Beast Boy stayed on the windowseat, his breath frosting the glass as he breathed. They had been in Oxford for two days now, and each time that Batman went out, he went out alone. The hotel they were in was called the Belfry, but BB really thought that Batman had bats in his if he thought they were just going to sit around much longer.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said quietly. "Perhaps you would wish to view a movie with us?"

"Aw, I'm sick of sitting around watching flicks!" Beast Boy groaned. "When are we gonna know what's going on or if he's found anything?"

"Look, man," Cyborg said, coming into the suite's sitting room. "He said he'd tell us if he found anything out, and he also said that the way we could help him best would be by being patient. Some of us could get away with going out in London, but not in Oxford, so chill already, will ya? We don't like it any better than you."

"I know, but this waiting around inside is driving me crazy," he complained.

"Why don't you turn into something and climb the walls?" suggested Cyborg. "It'll give you something to do."

Beast Boy just glared at him.

"That won't be necessary," Batman said as he came in. "I've met the person we came to meet."

"And-?" Cyborg prompted when Batman grew quiet.

"Robin's fine, and he's at a school in the country called Camden Hall Academy. Apparently he has a deal on with Slade: He spends one semester there without contacting anyone from home, and if he still doesn't wish to remain with Slade, then he doesn't have to."

"Whose idea was that?" Raven asked, surprised.

"From what our contact has learned, Slade's," Batman muttered, sinking into a chair. "The phrase 'dealing with the devil' comes to mind, doesn't it?"

"What, you think Slade won't keep up his end of the deal?" Beast Boy asked.

"This is Slade we're talking about," Cyborg grumbled. "Of course he won't. I have a bad feeling that even if Robin keeps his end of the deal, Slade won't keep his."

"And when that happens, Robin will be crushed," Starfire said mournfully. "Slade will take advantage of that."

"So that means we have to find Robin and get him out of there, away from Slade."

"Where is this school?" Raven asked.

"Near Scotland, near a small village. How soon do you want to leave?"

"How about tonight?" Beast Boy asked. "We can have Robin home in time for breakfast!"

"I don't think it will be that easy," Batman said as he picked up the telephone. "Slade's bound to have a watcher at the school, and Robin's safety may depend on how low of a profile we keep. I may have to go alone to get him."

"Dude, I don't care if I have to dress up in a clown outfit and do the hula to get him back, just so long as we get him back and get him away from Slade," Beast Boy said, suddenly deadly serious.

"I'll keep that in mind since we may need a diversion," Batman told him as he dialed the front desk.

"What an image," Raven said, not surprised that Beast Boy had suggested something so asinine. "Will you need a red squeaky nose?"

That set Starfire off into giggles. "Oh, yes! Perhaps some purple sparkly hair that is artificial or maybe some very big shoes?"

"Okay, you can quit teasing me!" he snapped. "I'm just saying that I'm ready to do whatever's necessary to get Robin back!"

"You're not the only one," Batman said quietly before the concierge picked up.

Everyone stayed quiet while Batman arranged their checkout, and after that it was a frenzy of packing and preparing to go. According to Batman, they would have to check into an inn in the dead of night and stay there while he went out to reconnoiter.

"Again?" Beast Boy complained in disbelief as "Mr. Weiss" called for his limo. "Dude, what about me?"

"What about you?" Cyborg asked, disinterested.

"I can change into any size of animal, but what am I doing? Staying quiet and out the way and wearing out chair seats! Come on! There has to be something I can do!"

"Such as?" Raven wanted to know.

Beast Boy glared at her. "It's official," he snarled. "I'm surrounded by idiots. I can change into a mouse, a bug, a spider, anything at all, and get into the school! I can learn the layout of the place, and I can learn Robin's schedule so that we know where he is at all times! That's what I can do!"

"Forgive me," Batman said, sounding truly contrite. "I was so worried about Robin, I was too worried to think about the rest of you. Of course you all have skills that can be of use to us, and I was only thinking about protecting you from Slade by keeping your presence here hidden. I am sorry."

"Don't feel too badly," Raven said, closing the bag that held her things. "Keeping our presence here under wraps is a good way to keep Slade from getting nervous and moving Robin even further away and leaving us to start the whole process over again. You're working as best you know how, but Beast Boy has made a good point. He can be unobtrusive while we can't. That would be a happy medium between the two extremes. I say we do it."

"All right by me," Batman said, smiling the slightest bit. "Everyone packed? Then let's go."

A long limo ride followed, and all of the Titans were asleep by the time they arrived in Camden. Batman woke them, hurried them inside the inn, demanded absolute secrecy from the staff, and asked for a multi-room suite. It was just nearing dawn.

"Mr. Weiss, I don't understand how you and the Teen Titans are connected," the concierge said, looking very confused. "Why must their presence here be kept secret?"

"I cannot tell you," Mr. Weiss said, looking the tiniest bit angry. "Please do not ask again, and I will see that you are compensated for any inconvenience on your part or your staff's. Please send a continental breakfast up to us in a few hours. We have been traveling all night and we will be hungry."

"Of course, sir," the concierge said, capitulating when he realized what form the "compensation" would take. He snapped his fingers for a bellman, and one appeared so quickly that he seemed to spring out of the floor. The Titans and Mr. Weiss surrendered their bags to him, tipped him handsomely once he had shown them to the suite, and headed for bed as soon as he had gone. Beast Boy was the first in bed, determined to rest as much as possible so that he may head to the school directly after he had eaten.

Well! The Titans and Batman are getting closer to finding Robin, and Slade seems clueless. How will it end?


	15. Chapter 15

Ahh, Chapter 15! I'm able to update again! Woohoo!

Chapter 15

Slade strode through his mansion, actually humming a little tune under his breath. He was headed for his study, and his intention was to check up on his young protégé. Robin did not know it, but he had hidden cameras posted all over that school and its grounds, so Slade's eyes were never far away, and nothing was ever a secret to him.

He passed by a mirror and smiled when he caught a glimpse of his own reflection. It was often surprising how utterly and completely nondescript his chosen visage was. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a face that anyone would have described as a "face-shaped face." If he were to walk into the middle of the nearest town, shoot someone in the middle of a crowd in broad daylight, he doubted that anyone would be able to describe him. If someone were able to do so, then he would simply change himself again. It was amazing what could be done with makeup or tiny surgical implants that left no scar with their addition or removal. Even Robin had no idea what he really looked like, and that was the way he preferred it. The less the boy knew, the less power he had, and the more power that Slade held over _him_. It was an arrangement that suited Slade completely, for what was life without power? Power was what he always wished, and he never allowed anything or anyone to stand in his way. In order for his power to continue after he was gone, then he would need an apprentice. That was where Robin came in.

He reached his study and stretched out in his favorite chair, switching on the screens. The first few showed only other students and faculty, but Slade had no interest in them. What he wanted to see was Robin.

He found him: he was out in the riding ring, going through paces on the back of a strawberry roan. Slade saw him walk, trot, canter, trot, walk, and then canter again. At a cue from the instructor, Robin reined in his horse and held it to the fence while the instructor set up some equipment in the center of the ring. Ah, jumping equipment. So Robin was to learn to jump. This should be interesting.

Slade kept his eyes fixed on the screen as Robin followed the teacher's instructions and jumped. He almost lost his seat but managed to regain it, losing only a stirrup in the process. Slade smiled. He'd seen Robin tenaciously holding on to the mane of his mount, so he knew the boy was determined not to disgrace himself.

_If I were there,_ Slade thought,_ I'd tell him that there's no disgrace in falling off, but in only failing to get back on._

"Good job, Robin!" the instructor called as Robin trotted back to the front of the jump. "Want to try again?"

Slade saw Robin slip his foot back into the stirrup and smile. "Just once more, Jerry."

For a moment Slade felt the hot wave of jealousy wash over him. Robin never spoke in that way to him, nor did he smile. Not once had Robin ever smiled at him, and his every word to his supposed mentor had been full of hate and disgust.

As soon as he realized what his thoughts were, Slade laughed aloud. "What are you thinking, you old pirate?" he asked himself, not caring if Karlton heard him. "What do you want, the boy's affection and regard? His obedience is all that is important." Still amused, Slade turned his attention back to the screen. He watched Robin finish his lesson, thank the instructor, and felt the slightest echo of jealousy as Robin joked with Jerry until the man shooed the boy back to his classes.

The jealousy faded the next instant as Slade spotted something following Robin. It was barely large enough to be seen, but its bright green stood out against the dark grass that it was slipping through. Suspicious, Slade enlarged the screen until it could be seen plainly: a mouse. A _green_ mouse.

Karlton, working downstairs polishing silver, heard the explosion and the sound of breaking glass. He knew that his master was angry about something, but what he didn't know was that Slade had put his fist through the screen.

"He broke his word," Slade snarled, removing his hand from the broken remnants of the screen. "He broke his word, and so now the deal is null and void." Calling for Karlton and the car, he prepared to leave for Camden Hall to retrieve his apprentice.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, guys, here's Chapter 16! Hope you like it!

Chapter 16

The waiting was beginning to get to everyone. Beast Boy reported in regularly, and they all knew Robin's schedule by heart, but so far, it was the hardest thing in the world to simply _wait._ They were going to move in that night to get Robin, but it was still several hours until dark. The strain was showing even in Batman. He was pacing most of the time, and whenever he wasn't wearing the rug down to threads, he was sitting in a chair and staring off into space. Raven spent most of the time meditating to keep herself calm, Cyborg had plugged himself in for a nap, and Starfire sat on the sofa, clutching a pillow to her stomach.

The communicator went off with a beep, startling everyone and sending Batman into a leap for it. They gathered around the tiny screen, hoping for good news.

"Beast Boy?" Batman said, sounding a little hoarse.

"Yeah, it's me," the little green changeling said as his image appeared on the screen. "I'm hiding out for the moment in the barn."

"What's going on?" Starfire demanded. "Is Robin all right?"

"He's fine," Beast Boy said, looking off to the left. "He's out in the riding ring right now, having an extra lesson. He spends a lot of time down here, to tell you the truth. The reason why I'm calling is to tell you something. I've been all over this school and they don't really have a high-tech video surveillance system, you know, it's pretty run of the mill; but a couple of hours ago I found a really sweet cam under one of the eaves of the dormitory. I've gone around the school and the grounds, and I found a lot more. As far as I can tell, they aren't hooked up to the school's system or anything. I think they might be Slade's."

Silence met this as the Titans and Batman exchanged horrified glances.

"BB, if Slade spotted you on one of those cameras, he's not gonna be happy," Cyborg said. "He could be on his way there right now!"

"That's what I was thinking," Beast Boy said, glancing out the barn door to make sure that his cover was still clear. "I say we get him outta here!"

"I agree," Raven said, looking deadly serious. "How much longer until full dark?"

Batman checked. "Full dark will be in about forty-five minutes."

"We go then," she said. "Who knows how close Slade is?"

"Right," Batman said, turning back to the communicator. "Beast Boy, you keep an eye on Robin. Don't let him out of your sight!"

"Gotcha. See you guys soon."

Robin was sleepy. Extra riding lessons with Jerry were always fun, but he was too tired to stick around at the barn and joke tonight. Hanging out with Jerry or Mike always seemed to act as a catharsis for him, purging him of all his pent-up emotions and worries. He was able to confide in them(after a fashion), and they always welcomed him. That in itself was enough to ease his nerves.

He was almost back to the dormitory when he spotted the headlights of a car. Surprised, he moved out of its way and continued on. Who would be coming here after dark?

The car stopped, and Robin felt his stomach lurch when Slade got out.

"Get in," he snarled, glaring at Robin.

"What?" Robin said, startled. "Why?"

"We are going home."

"Why, Slade? I like it here!" Robin told him, desperate to stay where he was. Even if Slade didn't keep his end of the bargain, this place would still be easy to escape from. Why did he want to take him away?

Slade advanced on the boy and grabbed his shoulder, holding it so tightly that it hurt. "You broke your word!"

"What?" Robin said in disbelief. "No, I didn't!"

"Don't lie to me!" Slade snapped, giving Robin a shake of the shoulders. "I have surveillance equipment set up all over this school, and I saw Beast Boy earlier today! You contacted them!"

"I never did!" Robin almost shouted. "I never did, I swear!! I wasn't about to break a promise when I had made one, even if it was to you!"

Slade glared at him.

"Believe me, I never did," Robin said softly, almost pleading. "I like it here, and I'm not in a hurry to leave. Why would I do the one thing that would ensure my having to?"

Now it looked as if Slade were actually thinking it over. He looked at Robin as if daring him to lie. "If you didn't contact them, then why is Beast Boy here?"

"I don't know," Robin almost wailed. "I didn't contact them to tell them!" He looked carefully at Slade. It almost looked as if he were going to cave in. Did Slade really believe him?

Robin didn't even see the blow coming. With a loud crack, Slade punched him, sending him a good eight feet. Robin got to his feet again, gasping and fighting for air, wondering why on earth Slade had done that.

"I don't believe you," Slade said, his voice low and dangerous. "You contacted them and they came, but unwilling to risk your bargain with me you've been having them lay low. In order to ease _their_ worries, you've been allowing Beast Boy to follow you around. Is there anything I've missed?"

"I never contacted them," Robin said. "Why would I lie?"

"For the same reasons I just told you of," Slade snarled. "We are going home, boy, and when we arrive you'll learn a lesson or two..."

Slade advanced on his unwilling apprentice, but before the distance between them could be closed, a whirlwind in black attacked Slade and left him on the ground. Robin, surprised beyond any action, could only stare.

"C'mon!" someone was saying, pulling on his arm. "Get up! We have to get you out of here!"

Robin could say anything; he was too amazed for words. The man in black's fighting style was incredible, and it even rivaled Batman's! How was he doing it?

Vaguely, he felt himself pulled to his feet and pushed away from the fighters, and he didn't snap out of his shock until he saw that he was sitting in a different car than Slade's. The ignition took, and he looked at the person behind the wheel.

"Mike?" he said, shocked again.

"Hey," Mike said, grinning. "Hold on!"

Mike put his foot down and the car screeched forward, heading towards the two fighters. Mike hit a switch, and the back windows rolled down. As if on cue, they drew near the Slade and the mystery man, and with a nasty kick the man in black sent Slade flying and a moment later he flew in the open windows.

"Get us out of here, Mike!" he said, hitting another switch to roll the windows back up. "Some of the school guards are coming, and that kick I gave him won't keep him down long!"

Mike nodded and put the car into a faster gear. As the car sped up, the man in black slid off the ski mask that had been hiding his face.

"Jerry?" Robin gasped in disbelief. "How...?"

"It's too much to explain right now," Jerry said, fastening Robin's safety belt for him. "As soon as we get where we're going, I'll tell you all you want to know."

"But where are we going?" Robin asked, feeling bewildered. His friend who liked to joke around and was never serious was now eating up the road like a highly-trained stunt driver, and Jerry turned out to be some kind of commando! The whole situation was beginning to get weird.

"We're going to Haven," Mike said, smiling the slightest bit.

The Titans and Batman stared at the scene. Slade was unconscious on the ground, and his butler was out due to some kind of gas that had filled the car. School guards had were on their way.

"Are you sure that guy only _kicked_ Slade?" Cyborg asked Batman. "That's what it looked like he did, but how could a kick knock somebody out?"

"It's been known to happen," Batman said, picking up Slade and putting him in the car's backseat. He pushed Karlton over, hit the switch that rolled down the windows to clear out the car, and told the Titans to get in.

"You want to ride in the same car as Slade?" Cyborg asked as the girls got in.

"It's a mode of transportation, and Beast Boy's tracker is moving pretty fast," Batman said, putting cuffs on Karlton and sliding into the driver's seat. "I don't know how long he can stay hidden."

"He can change into anything," Raven said, shrugging as she put the handcuffs that Batman handed her on Slade. Just to be safe, he handed her something to put on his feet as well. "It will be a while before he's discovered."

Batman nodded, started the car, and drove away just before the school guards reached them. Leaving them behind, they began to follow the signal that would lead them to Robin and Beast Boy.


	17. Chapter 17

"Robin? Wake up, buddy. We're there."

Robin opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember, but he remembered hearing Mike telling him that they were going to Haven. What was Haven? Who were these people, anyway? They certainly weren't a horseback riding instructor and a student, that was for sure!

"Welcome to Haven," Jerry said as he got out of the car. "Think of it as your home away from home."

Robin looked up at the old country house. From some of the books he'd read, he could tell that it had once belonged to a gentleman farmer, and it would probably be about ten or twelve rooms inside. It was an old Tudor-looking house, but it also looked rather homey.

"Haven is a house?" he asked, closing the car door.

"You betcha, but it's really a lot of different houses. They're all over the place."

"Why?" Robin asked, following them up the front walk to the door.

"Well, no matter where our agents are; they'll always have a place to call home," Jerry said, taking out a key to unlock the door. "Don't make too much noise, everyone else is probably asleep."

Robin followed Mike and Jerry inside and up some stairs to the second floor. "You two will have to share a room," Jerry whispered, opening up a door for the two boys. "Mike knows where everything is. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

With that, Jerry left, leaving Robin with even more questions than before.

Mike sat down on one of two twin beds, slipping off his shoes and coat. "What a night," he said, stretching out and pummeling the pillow with his fists. "I'm about ready to sleep for a week."

"Before you do any sleeping, you'd better explain to me what's going on!" Robin said, feeling entirely at loose ends. "Who are you people, and why was I brought here? Why do you have agents and houses all over the place?"

Mike put his hands behind his head and regarded his friend. "How much do you know about Slade?"

"That is one thing that constantly drives me crazy," Robin complained, sitting down on the other bed. "I know that he's a criminal, he's diabolical, and I have to stop him. He's good at understanding the human psyche and is an expert at manipulating your emotions. He's highly intelligent and has incredible resources to use. In short, I don't know much more than that."

Mike nodded. "He hasn't been operating in the States for long, but he's been going a good long while everywhere else. You and the Titans are—"

"Hang on," Robin said, interrupting. "How do you know about the Titans?"

"We've been watching Slade since we formed, and we know that you are Robin, leader of the Titans and protégé of Batman. He kidnapped you some time ago and tried to force you to be his apprentice, and now he's trying it again. Anything I've missed?"

"How did you find that out?" Robin asked, amazed.

"Slade has a lot of people working for him, and not all of them are loyal, let alone working for him by choice," Mike said grimly. "They always tell us what's going on."

Robin nodded, taking it all in. "Okay, so what were you saying?"

Mike picked up where he'd been interrupted. "You and the Titans are not the first to battle against him. We've been fighting him for decades."

"Decades?" Robin said worriedly. "How old is he anyway?"

"We're still not sure," Mike said, shrugging. "We think he's found a way to prolong life."

Robin shuddered. He could be fighting Slade forever. "How are you and Jerry mixed up in this?"

"We're both agents. He's my dad, and I've always moved around with him, doing work for Haven. Slade did something to him—don't ask me what, I don't know and I don't think it would be a good idea to ask—but it was enough to motivate Jerry to join up. He's a really good agent, too," Mike added with pride.

"Are 'Jerry' and 'Mike' your real names?"

Mike looked at him. "Those are the ones we use the most often."

"Oh."

"Look, why don't we get some sleep?" Mike suggested. "We can talk some more in the morning, and wait until you have one of Molly's breakfasts!"

"Who's Molly?" Robin asked as he climbed into bed.

"She's the lady who takes care of the house for us, and she's also a great cook! Just you wait, she'll stuff you up to the top and pack you a snack for later!"

Robin smiled. That sort of sounded like Alfred whenever he got worried that he wasn't eating enough. A few weeks before his birthday he'd been sent a package full of cookies with a note that told him he'd better eat, he'd been looking quite thin on the news broadcasts.

Space

Beast Boy managed to slip inside the house as a mouse. It was old, musty, and did he smell cheese?

_Focus_, he told himself. _Find Robin, and then you can look for food._

It took about two hours, but he found the Boy Wonder blissfully asleep upstairs. Mike was in the next bed. Beast Boy scuttled under Robin's bed and tried to think. This place was strange. It was an old farm house, but it was full of high-tech equipment that he was sure the CIA had trouble getting! What was going on here?

At that moment, he decided to do a little on-site investigation work and find out. Maybe these people could help them _squash_ Slade off the face of the planet once and for all. That would be nice. Deciding that Robin was safe for the time being, Beast Boy scurried out the room and headed down to the kitchen, looking for something to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was nearing dawn as the young man walked through the gate of the yard of the old country house that served the agency known as Haven. All Haven agents could find a safe "haven" from Slade here, or any other place where they had a safe house. He unlocked the front door, went in, and locked it again behind him. That was one habit he could never break, locking doors. It was his way of locking the horrors of his past out. He slipped down the hall and up the stairs, heading towards his own little cubby of a bedroom in the attic. It wasn't the grander room he could have commanded due to his seniority and experience, but he preferred only so much space around himself. No one could sneak up on him that way.

He was convinced that no one was around to see him, but he was observed by a tiny green mouse that crouched in the niche between the floorboards and baseboard in the hall. The mouse watched with interest for a few moments, and then moved on, determined to learn the layout of the house quickly. This place was too interesting for words for the little mouse, and he wanted to learn all about it.

Space

Robin woke up slowly, hearing Mike moving about the room. Mike was already dressed, and seeing Robin awake, he smiled.

"Morning, buddy," he said, pulling on a jacket. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like the proverbial log," Robin said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"About nine in the morning, and Molly just poked her head in as I was waking up and said that breakfast was ready. You hungry?"

At the mention of food, all of a sudden, Robin _was_. He nodded as he got out of bed and started dressing, feeling his mouth water. How long had it been since he had eaten a good meal? He couldn't remember, but it was probably at his birthday party. While with Slade and at the school, he'd been too nervous to eat much. Right now, though he was pretty sure that he'd manage an elephant or two with the way he was feeling.

He and Mike were almost at the bottom of the stairs when they almost literally ran into someone coming up. He was young with dark hair tied back into a ponytail, dressed in loose black pants and a white shirt, and he carried a katana sword.

Mike froze, staring at the sword. "Sorry, Randall," he apologized. "Didn't mean to—"

"It's all right," the young man said. "I should have known the staircase would be busy. Is this Robin?" he asked, indicating the other boy.

"How did you know my name?" Robin asked, surprised.

"I try not to let Slade get too far ahead of me, so I always try to know what he's doing," Randall said. "When he kidnapped you the first time, I knew about it. Have a good morning." Randall continued up the stairs, whistling a tune as if nothing were going on in the world and nothing bad could ever happen.

"Who was that?" Robin asked as they went into the kitchen.

"That's Randall," Mike said, sitting down and waving Robin to a chair. "He's one of the ones who's been with the agency the longest. He's _really_ got it in for Slade, and nobody knows why."

"How long has he been here?" Robin asked speculatively. "He doesn't look that old."

"He joined up when he was twelve, and now he's twenty-five. No one wanted to take him, mind you, but he started pulling out all this information about Slade—where he banked, where he owned homes, his associates and middlemen, his front companies and money makers, the industries he dabbled in, and just about anything else you could wish to know about him, so we snatched him up."

"Twelve?" Robin said in disbelief. "Didn't he have a family or someone who would notice he was gone?"

"If he did, he's never mentioned them, but there's a couple of things I've noticed: he never lets anyone take his picture, he speaks very carefully and uses a "school" voice, and the only bank account he keeps is a Swiss one so that no place has his signature. I think someone may be looking for him and he knows it, so he's trying to keep himself from being found."

Robin took all of this in quietly. "It sounds like it," he said, as a woman came into the kitchen and began to bustle around. To Robin, she looked like "Grandma" personified. She quickly filled dishes full of food and set them in front of them, telling them to "tuck in." Robin did so, thinking about Randall.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Slade woke with his head feeling as if a brick were resting on top of it. When he saw the Titans gathered around him, he thought that he was dreaming, but when one of them spoke, he was certain he was awake.

"I think he's come to," Cyborg said, looking at him. "You sure this is Slade? He's not wearing the mask or body armor."

"I'm positive," he heard a voice--_not_ a teenager's--say. "Why else would he be there at the school where Slade had placed Robin? Besides, the old man we found with him is Slade's servant. Why would he be accompanying _this_ man if he were not Slade?"

"Okay, point taken," Raven said, slipping back her hood. "Now what?"

The older man who had been speaking came into Slade's view. He was nothing remarkable to look at, but Slade had the feeling that this was a formidable foe.

"We find out how much he knows about Robin, and if he knows who it was that has taken him now," the man said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Slade demanded, trying in vain against the bonds that held him still. "Robin has disappeared?"

"As if you didn't know," Cyborg snapped. "Which one of your cronies snatched him?"

"Why would I have one of my people take him when I was there to get him myself?" Slade demanded, trying yet again to get loose. The room was dark, and he was in some sort of chair. "Where are we?" he asked, perplexed.

"The office of a friend of mine," the mysterious man answered. "He's a dentist, so this place is especially useful for keeping you restrained. Now _talk_."

Slade considered the tension in the room and realized something. "You don't know where he is either, do you?"

None of them wanted to admit it to Slade, but Beast Boy's signal had disappeared, and now there was no way of finding where the changeling and Robin were.

Slade started laughing. "So you've lost him, and you expect me to know, right?" he chuckled. "Sorry, I don't."

"What, something the all-powerful Slade doesn't know?" Cyborg said as his right arm changed into a cannon. "You seem to be telling us that there's no longer any use for you."

"Cyborg," the strange man said warningly. Cyborg acquiesced with the man's tacit request that he not hurt their captive.

"So who are you?" Slade asked, coolly observing his host. "Robin's father? Grandfather? Uncle? His mentor, Batman, perhaps?"

The man just looked at him. "I'm not Batman--after all, do you see a pointy-eared cape on me?--but I am someone who is very concerned for Robin, since I know the boy. Batman is unable to search for him, so he sent me. Call me a silent partner, if you will."

"Very well, then," Slade said, smiling the slightest bit. "What do you want with me? I've already told you I don't know who it was that took Robin."

"You can still be useful," the man said, crossing his arms. "And who said you weren't going to be imprisoned? Batman has a way of doing so without the inconvenience of your being awake and _plotting_."

Slade considered this, and began to be just the slightest bit worried.

Space

Randall, at the moment, was trying to take a little nap. He never slept for very long if he could help it, but that usually meant that he had to take several naps a day when he wasn't on duty or in the field. He remembered that one time where he had been constantly pursued by some of Slade's henchmen and he hadn't gotten a chance to sleep for an entire week. Once he had eluded his hunters and reached the nearest Haven house, he slept for almost twenty-four hours and spent about two hours eating after he had woken up.

A headache started, and Randall gave up on trying to sleep. He could never sleep with a headache, so he left his bed and headed downstairs, looking for something to occupy himself with. "Upstairs" had placed him on the inactive list, effective immediately, for the next two weeks so that he would get some rest, but they didn't realize that he became so awfully _bored_ when he was inactive. He'd tried any number of things to occupy his time: learning another language, studying music since he'd been meaning to, reading, or writing his journal, but none of those occupations kept him satisfied for long. Usually he ended up outside going through forms or doing sword work, but the energy he used there was nervous energy, and it did little to alleviate his feeling of _uselessness._ Here he was, taking a break, and Slade was still out in the world, ruining people's lives. He couldn't make his superiors understand this.

He went into the front study and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the boy sitting in one of the armchairs. It was the one called Robin, and the boy looked worried about something.

"Hi," Randall said, trying to regain his composure. "I didn't see you there. How are you?"_ Oh, real smooth_, he thought to himself. _You sound like an idiot._

"Physically or emotionally?" the boy asked as Randall took a seat next to him.

"Both."

"I've got a headache, and I'm worried," Robin said, massaging the left side of his head. "Why aren't these people letting me go home? I'm no longer stuck with Slade and he doesn't know where I am, so I'm all right."

"Ah," Randall said, understanding the boy's problem. "They're trying to neutralize Slade before they let you out of protection. I mean, it would be pretty pointless if you were to get home only to be kidnapped again, right?"

"I guess so," Robin said, still not sounding convinced. "Why are you here?"

"I've been placed on 'inactive duty'," Randall explained. "My superiors wanted me to rest a little, but usually I'm bored."

Robin nodded, and Randall noticed that he still looked a little anxious. He made a decision.

"If I were to tell you something, would you promise to keep it to yourself?" he asked.

"Yes," Robin promised, intrigued.

"Well, I know what you're going through. I'm officially under protection myself since Slade is looking for me."

"Why is he looking for you?"

Randall laughed the slightest bit, as if surprised at the irony. "I was the first kid he tried to make into his apprentice. He got hold of me when I was a lot younger, though, and by the time I got away, I'd been with him for seven years. As you probably already know from Mike, I was twelve when I came here."

Robin stared at him, dumbfounded. "How did you survive? My first time was only a matter of days, and I could barely take it!"

"Well, I was used to it. You see, he didn't steal me from home or my friends, I didn't have anyone. He had a group of nannies take care of me, and then when I was five he began to be a more overt presence in my life. By the time I was twelve, I realized that I had to get out or become as heartless as he was. It wasn't easy--I was watched most of the time, you know--but I managed. I'd heard him speak of an organization that was working against him, so I made it my business to find them and offer my services. It took a while, but I found my way to Haven and I've been here ever since."

Robin thought about this. "Amazing. Does Slade know you're working here?"

"I think he has an idea," Randall said, playing with a sofa pillow absentmindedly, "but I have never allowed myself to be seen by him, so he can only speculate."

Robin nodded. "I think I understand why they're still keeping me here," he said. "You've told them a lot about Slade, and they want to keep me safe from him and keep the same stuff that happened to you from happening to me."

"You're sharp," Randall complimented. "Yes, I told them all about how Slade treated me, and I wouldn't wish such treatment on another human being. It's amazing that I stayed sane, now that I think about it."

Robin wasn't going to say it, but he felt the same way.

Space

Beast Boy was outside in a tree, hidden from the people of the house by the branches. He swore as much as he could at his communicator, but it was still broken. How could the stupid thing break? How??? Just when he needed it the most, it decided to break! What he needed was Robin or Cyborg here to fix it, but Cyborg was who _knew_ where and he'd been told to keep his presence here secret, so how could he bug Robin? Beast Boy sighed. Why did all this stuff happen to him?


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 20!

Chapter 20

Robin was curled up in an apple tree outside with a book in one hand. The doctor in residence here had suggested he rest a little more rather than going through forms like he wanted to, so here he was, trying to relax and failing utterly. Mike and Jerry had gone off somewhere, and when asked, Mike said that he couldn't talk about it just yet. Randall was asleep(the guy kept some weird hours), so Robin couldn't go ask him to hang out. He hated being bored, and when he was bored he brooded, and when he brooded he got worried, so as long as he was bored he'd be worried.

He dropped out of the tree, still holding his book, and headed inside. Maybe they'd let him get online or something. Anything was better than staring off into space and letting his mind atrophy.

Robin got the surprise of his life when Randall came out of the house, dressed to work out.

"Hey," Randall said, grinning. "How's it going?"

Robin gave him a look.

"That bad, huh?" Randall asked, looking sympathetic. "Listen, I need a spotter. You interested?"

"Definitely," Robin said, setting the book on a bench. Working as a spotter meant that he was technically resting since a spotter was only supervising, not participating. He would watch Randall while he did his forms, perhaps correct a faulty stance, but beyond that, he'd be resting and the doctor couldn't complain.

Space

Slade woke up, feeling as if he had a wad of cotton in his mouth and a vise on his head. Whatever kind of sedative that Mr. Weiss had used, it was quick and strong. He'd spent a lot of time under its influence lately. They were traveling somewhere, he could tell that much, but he couldn't tell where. Where was he now? He looked about, trying to work out of his bonds. Even when he was sedated, they kept him tied up. The room looked like a bedroom somewhere.

The door opened, and it was Mr. Weiss.

"Find Robin yet?" Slade demanded.

"Robin has never been, is not, and never will be any of your business," Mr. Weiss said, glaring at Slade. "The only thing you need to concern yourself with now is what you'll do behind bars."

"A prison? Please," Slade scoffed. "As if a prison would hold me!"

"The one I'm taking you to will hold you quite well, I assure you, and it's one that Batman takes a personal interest in. You'll never get out of it."

"That remains to be seen. Surely you didn't come here just to chat?"

Weiss smiled the slightest bit. "We're too much alike, you and I," he said, taking out a couple of pills. "You were right. It's time for another dose."

Slade glared at him. Some day, he vowed, he would find out exactly who this Mr. Weiss was, and make him and Batman pay for all of the indignities he was suffering.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Batman, for the moment, was asleep. It was rare he slept while outside of the cave or his home, but he admitted his need for rest when he started stumbling over his own feet. He was dreaming of when Robin had been younger, and he could almost hear the boy's protests when Batman insisted he stay home and study rather than going out on rounds.

Sobs from the real world punctuated his sleep, and he was roused at last by a despairing little sniffle. Opening his door, he found Starfire crouched in the hall, sobbing and hiccupping and looking thoroughly miserable.

"Starfire, what is it?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the floor. "What's the matter?"

She wailed and buried her face in his chest, sobs still shaking her shoulders. Her words were garbled, but he was able to make sense of them: she missed Robin, and she missed him terribly.

"I know," he murmured, trying to comfort her. He was _not_ used to teenaged girls sobbing on his shoulder. "I miss him, too."

It took the better part of an hour to get her calmed and back to bed, and by that point he was thoroughly exhausted. The sooner they found Robin, the better. Why hadn't Beast Boy reported in? He was supposed to do so daily. He sighed, settling back into his pillow. Another problem to be dealt with. Well, he'd deal with it after some sleep. He'd be able to think better in the morning.

Space

Slade woke, furious with the treatment he'd been receiving. He wondered what they had done with Karlton since his faithful butler was not in the same room with him. How long had it been since he'd been given a dose of that awful sedative? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't about to take another one. He had to get out of here and regain the upper hand. He wiggled, trying to bring his wrists together long enough to hit a button on his wrist unit. Once pressed, it would send a Sladebot to his current location, and voice commands from him would tell it what to do. Using it, he would be able to locate Karlton's tracker and find him. His man didn't deserve to be trussed up like a chicken even though his master was suffering under that same indignity. Slade snarled, very soon Mr. Weiss would be paying for all of his recent discomfort.

Slade lay back and waited, hoping that the 'bot wouldn't take too long to arrive. He was quite tired of being tied up and—

With a crash worthy of Atlas, the 'bot burst through the wall and headed towards Slade, cutting implements ready to free him from his bonds. Once free, Slade stretched and commanded the 'bot to locate Karlton. He grinned. How simple and how foolish, they had been keeping him right next door.

The sound of running feet interrupted Karlton's rescue, and Slade turned in a defensive crouch, ready to inflict damage on whoever it was. Cyborg barely had time to defend himself, and Slade easily dodged a volley of fire from Starfire. By that point the 'bot had freed Karlton, so Slade joined it, ordering it to take him and Karlton out of there. He grinned almost demonically as the cold night air hit his face. He was free, and it was time for revenge.


	22. Chapter 22

I know it's short, but I have homework!

Chapter 23

After seeing Robin mope around for three whole days, Randall couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring the little niggling voice inside him that was saying he should _not_ be doing this, he pulled on a jacket and crept to where the Boy Wonder was dozing in the library and woke him.

"Wanna get out of here for a little while?" he asked.

"Where could we go?" Robin asked, confused.

"Out," Randall said, grinning in the dim light of the room.

It hadn't taken any persuading on Randall's part, and within a few moments Robin was ready. They tiptoed out of the house together and crept to the garage where Randall kept his car. It was a normal-looking car, but Robin could tell that Randall took very good care of it.

"Your wheels or the organization's?" he asked as they pulled on safety belts.

"Mine," Randall answered with a self-satisfied smile. "I worked for and paid for this car myself. Represents my coming of age, you could say, and a bit of my freedom."

"Sounds good," Robin said, leaning back in his seat. "So where are we going?"

"To see some friends of mine," Randall said. "If you'd like to. If not, we can go somewhere else."

"I didn't think you knew anyone outside of Haven," Robin admitted, a little surprised.

"That's what they think."

Space

Randall's friends occupied a large, rambling boarding house on the outskirts of London. They were a mixed bag of actors, entertainers, students, and other people who were deciding what they wanted to do in life and having a lot of fun while deciding. Most were young, but the woman who met them at the front door was a motherly woman complete with an apron.

"Wale, if it ain't Randall hisself!" she said, delighted. "We're that pleased ter see yer, ducks, that we are. Ye two are jist in time fer supper, if ye like. Who's yer frien'?"

"This is Robin, Maggie," Randall said, introducing them. "This is Maggie, who likes to mother you all you like."

"Go on wi'ye, Randall, go on wi'ye!" Meggie said, shooing them with her apron but looking pleased all the same. They joined the others in the dining room, and it seemed to Robin that this large house couldn't even hold this many people. Randall went about introducing everyone, and when he got to one girl he stopped and gave her a very long kiss, stopping only when the other people started shouting and teasing him.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked, surprised.

"That was Rosemary," Randall explained.

"She your girl?" Robin asked, feeling that this was something he could safely tease Randall about.

"No," Randall said, shaking his head. "I'm _her_ boy."

Supper was spaghetti and meatballs, and when everyone was stuffed, dishes were done, that was when everyone took a seat out on the porch with mugs of hot cocoa in their hands. Robin could hear several different arguments going on at once, and they were as different as the people who were having them. He could hear a discussion about Grecian philosophers, London's West End, the stocks that weren't doing so well, if an apple was really an apple or if human beings only perceived it to be, and if Charlie had really passed Go or was cheating. Rosemary was seated next to Randall, and Robin could hear them discussing Shakespeare while Meggie was knitting something. It was very different from Haven. These people weren't worried about Slade, they were simply living, and he found himself wishing he could do the same.

Space

Beast Boy was under the porch, placidly munching a marshmallow. Robin was okay, he'd sent a signal to Batman (actually, he'd sneaked into the house and used the phone, but it was technically the same thing) and he and the Teen Titans were on their way. Life was good. As a mouse, things didn't get much better, especially when everyone up on the porch wasn't too careful with the marshmallows. He was getting a veritable feast down here!

Space

Slade had been rooted to the computer terminal since arriving home. Karlton had wisely taken himself off to his quarters and left his employer alone since he was in a bad mood. He'd lost an apprentice, been imprisoned by a flying rodent, and harassed by a group of children. The Slade dignity was severely tarnished. Only by exacting revenge could his outraged sensibilities be assuaged, and Karlton knew what he would do first: he would get back what had been stolen from him.

Author's Note: How's that for sinister? Shall I write more?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Batman nearly choked when he got the call from Beast Boy. Hurriedly, he fixed on Beast Boy's location, called the Titans, and they all ran for the car. Slade had escaped, but that didn't mean that he was going to find Robin first.

It took only forty minutes to get from where they were to the boarding house where Robin was. Once they pulled up, Batman couldn't seem to make his legs work. There the Boy Wonder was, sitting on the porch sipping cocoa, and he couldn't get himself out of the car and up the stairs to the porch.

The Titans didn't suffer any problems, though. Once they spotted Robin, they were out of the car so fast that Batman could have sworn he'd heard the sound barrier break behind them. As one, they swarmed the porch shouting Robin's name.

Space

"Robin!"

Robin dropped his mug of cocoa, not quite sure that he had heard what he had. That sounded like Starfire! Where?

She came flying out of the darkness, arms open wide, and scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug. She clung to him, crying his name over and over again as if she couldn't believe he was real, and began sobbing into his shirt. Cyborg suddenly appeared next to them, saying "Dude! Dude! Aw, it's great ta see ya!" and Raven was _smiling_. That in itself was surprising. Beast Boy had sprung up from nowhere in basset hound form, and was jumping up and down, trying to lick Robin's face.

Randall was staring at the Titans. "Friends of yours, I take it?"

"Yep, these are the Titans." Robin said, smiling. He was close to breaking down in tears.

"You're _the_ Robin?" Rosemary gasped.

Robin could only grin at her.

"Cool," remarked several people on the porch. They went back to what they were doing. Apparently, remarkable things were everyday occurrences to them, and they weren't about to make a fuss. All sorts found their way to the boardinghouse after time.

A man came out of the shadows then, and was staring at Robin. Not quite sure who it was, and by instinct, Robin waited for one of Batman's call signals. After all, Slade could have followed the Titans there in disguise.

"99392," he said, and Robin knew that it was Batman. Leaving his circle of friends, he all but flew into the Caped Crusader's arms and allowed himself to break down. Batman's arms wrapped around him and held him close, and Batman could feel the guy's shoulders shaking with emotion. He was found by his friends, and Batman was there. He was safe. Safe! Safe!

"Well, isn't this just a lovely little scene," everyone heard.

Robin felt ice form in his blood. Turning, he saw Slade standing at the foot of the porch stairs, surrounded by Slade bots.

"I've come to fetch my apprentice," he said, as the Slade bots began up the stairs towards Robin.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It happened so fast that Robin couldn't even process it. Somehow, he was snatched off his feet and passed off to someone, he didn't know who, and then he was passed off again to someone else. He started to fight, desperate to get away, almost positive that it was Slade or his cronies.

"Robin, do not fight, it is I, Starfire!"

"Starfire?" Robin craned his head around to look at the girl holding him. "What's going on? Is Batman all right? Is—"

Starfire interrupted. "He told us to get you away from Slade, so that was what we did."

Robin looked behind Starfire and saw Cyborg on the ground, Raven flying just above it, and a hawk Beast Boy flying over Starfire. All of his friends were with him.

"But what about Batman? Where's he?" Robin demanded.

"I do not know," Starfire confessed.

"We have to go back there and help him!"

"No way, dude, he already hashed that out with us!" Cyborg called up to him. "We're to get you out of here and we're not to go back trying to help him!"

Robin nearly groaned in frustration. Slade was too tricky, and he was altogether too cruel to fight fair. Batman didn't use guns, but Slade wouldn't have any sort of compunctions about using a weapon if it meant he came out on top in a fight. What could he do?

Raven's communicator went off, and she answered it. She listened for a few moments, said, "Gotcha," and hung up. "We can stop running now," she said, coming to a stop herself. "Slade's neutralized."

"How?" Robin asked as Starfire halted.

"According to Batman, some guy leapt off the porch and lay into Slade, knocking him out. He grabbed a control from Slade's belt and switched off the bots. Let's go back, I don't think Batman was done hugging you yet."

Robin glared at her, but let it slide. Raven wasn't exactly a touchy-feely person.

When they arrived back at the boarding house, they saw bots lying everywhere and an unconscious Slade that had been tied up with what looked like the curtain ties from the front parlor. Randall was bent over a Slade bot and had its back panel open.

"Hi," he said, looking up at Robin and grinning. "I'm snagging some Slade technology."

"Were you the guy that jumped off the porch and whaled into Slade?" Cyborg wanted to know.

Randall grinned again. "You bet. Oh, giving him a concussion felt so _good_, y'know?"

Robin found himself smiling. "I know what you mean."

"He won't wake up for a while, thank goodness," Randall said. "Hopefully we can find a prison that can hold him."

"I've already found one," Batman said. "If he escapes from there, I'll be surprised and admit that he deserves to escape."

"Well, good," Randall said, extracting a command chip from the bot he was bending over. "Hmmm. He's good, I'll give him that."

Batman said nothing, but began to work on a bot of his own. After all, Randall had a good idea: seize enemy technology when you could and up your own success rate. He gathered several chips, as Randall was doing. Randall would turn his over to Haven, and Batman would keep his for a "just in case" scenario.

Robin found himself strangely apathetic. He was reunited with his friends and guardian safely, Slade was neutralized, and there seemed to be no chance that there was anything wrong. Why wasn't he happier?

Space

The difficult work of getting Slade safely to Arkham lay before him, he still had to question that young Randall and the people of the boarding house, but Batman found he couldn't do it. Robin was curled up in a bed on the top floor of the boarding house, and Batman felt that he didn't want to take his eyes off the boy for fear he would disappear. Starfire had taken up a post in a chair by the bed, and she had fallen asleep holding onto his hand. Cyborg had collapsed in the rocker, Beast Boy had made himself at home on a cushion in kitten form, and Raven had claimed the window seat. They weren't taking any chances, it seemed.


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: My thanks to all the people who reviewed!

Maroonedpirate11—I'm updating.

Infamous One—How can it be anticlimactic? I'm not even done yet!

KaliAnn—Nope, buddy, it's not the end yet, and I understand why you said the ending felt flat to you. Who knows what Slade is planning?

Blaze-firestorm—I'm updating.

J752572( )—Glad you like it.

Chapter 25

It had been three days since Slade's capture. He was being kept heavily sedated by Batman in one of the rooms of the boarding house. Randall, in order to keep Haven from losing its mind over its missing member and protégé, had called them and told them what had happened. They had swooped down on the boarding house, determined to have Slade handed over to the authorities, but Batman had refused to allow it. He had custody of Slade now and wasn't going to relinquish it. The rest of the boarding house admitted when they were asked that they'd had a suspicion that Randall was involved in something top secret, but they had decided that it was none of their business and agreed to keep the whole incident a secret.

Robin spent all of those three days feeling as if he were walking on extremely fragile eggshells. Slade was tied up and sedated, but that didn't mean that he was powerless. He had more contingencies and fallbacks than the US military, and those backup plans meant that he was never taken by surprise for long. He shuddered to think what the guy would do when he woke up in Arkham.

The other Titans didn't seem worried. They had their leader back, and Slade was on his way to a high-security residential treatment facility. Things couldn't get any better. They celebrated almost every night with hot cocoa and movie night, and the residents of the boarding house took everything in good stride. After all, they knew what it was like to be young, and some of them were still young. It was when two oldsters began debating if the Titans had natural energy or they only thought they had it that the parties abated. No one liked being the subject of a philosophical discussion, and the Titans were no exception.

On the next afternoon, the Titans and Batman were getting ready to go. Jerry and Mike had dropped by to say goodbye, and Mike crept upstairs to get a peek at the infamous Slade. Robin was finishing packing what little he had when he heard screaming coming from Slade's room. He ran up, Batman only five steps behind him, and burst in the door. Slade was awake (how was he awake, he'd seen Batman drug him himself!), untied, and he looked ready to kill in mask and body armor. He had Mike by the throat, and Karlton stood by the open window. Robin swore, ready to kill that sleazy butler. He was altogether too dangerous to leave on his own, he had come after Slade and freed him somehow! Batman leapt forward, keeping himself between Slade and Robin.

"Let the boy go," Batman said, staring Slade down.

"Gladly," Slade snarled.

Robin didn't realize what Slade had planned until after he'd done it. Slade picked Mike up and threw him at Batman, distracting him. Almost faster than the eye could see, Slade was past Batman and had grabbed Robin, clamping a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream for help. Robin fought, using every trick he knew, but Slade held him to well for anything he tried to be effective. They were outside and getting into a running car—how had Karlton gotten outside so fast?—before Slade let go of him. Robin sprang for the nearest door as the car started speeding away. The doors were locked, and he couldn't break the glass.

"Relax," Slade said, leaning back in his seat. "Don't waste your energy, Robin. You won't get out that way."

Robin lost what little cool he had and tried to attack Slade. A few seconds later, he was facedown on the backseat with Slade sitting on him.

"I'll let you up as long as you do not do that again, Robin," Slade said, sounding a little bored. "I'm in no mood to quell a teenager's hysterics continuously."

It took a few minutes to get the words out, but Robin promised not to attack him again. He was sitting up, trying to come to terms with what had happened when he realized that Batman and the other Titans would be on their way to rescue him! They couldn't be far behind! He settled back to wait, positive the help was on its way.

A few hours later, Robin had to admit to himself that no help was coming. It was dark now, and they were driving across a lonely moor, and the only set of headlights that Robin could see was the one belonging to the car. It was as if they were the only people in the entire world.

Another hour saw them arriving at an unholy mating of ancient house/castle. The place was ugly, gloomy, and downright depressing, and Robin didn't doubt that this was another of Slade's many homes. Once they were inside, Karlton announced that dinner would be ready in a moment, and showed them into a dining room. Robin sat there by himself (Slade had apparently gone to change) and Robin wondered exactly where the camera was hidden. Slade wouldn't leave him alone if he couldn't be sure that he wasn't going to run away.

Slade came back and took his place at the head of the table. Karlton began to serve dinner, and Robin fought off a migraine. He should have known that his freedom from Slade wouldn't have lasted long.

"Well, you're probably wondering why your friends didn't swoop down like avenging angels to save you," Slade remarked, sipping some wine. He looked as he had at the other house, and Robin found himself hating that visage more with each moment that passed.

"Another one of your ingenious plans prevented them, I take it?" Robin said as sardonically as he could.

"Acutally, yes," Slade admitted as Karlton served soup. He kept Robin waiting a moment or two as he sampled the consommé and announced it satisfactory. Robin tasted it, but to him, it tasted like water that an overboiled hunk of beef had sat in for a few minutes. He couldn't believe that people actually _ate_ this stuff and called it refined. It proved to him once again that Slade's taste was considerably questionable. Alfred's consommé was far tastier and it could actually be called soup.

"I have to admit that this was one of my better ideas," Slade said, toying with his napkin. "Karlton played a large part. He came up, freed me, administered an antidote I developed,and climbed outside to set the back porch on fire. The only people who knew of your capture and my escape would have had to wait before telling anyone since the house was then burning nicely and they had to make sure that everyone was out."

"It won't take them long to find me again," Robin said, remembering Randall's extended knowledge of Slade and his many hideaways. It would only be a matter of time; that was all.

"Don't fool yourself, child," Slade said as Karlton took the soup away and replaced the bowls with salads. He took a bite, chewed, and swallowed before continuing. "I have you again, and I intend to keep you, and part of keeping you includes their not knowing where you are."

"Please," Robin muttered, poking at his salad. What had Karlton used to make this, moss? That was what it tasted like. "There are only so many old houses in England that you could hide me in."

"Who says you're going to remain here?" Slade asked. "I've found quite a nice little place to keep you, Robin, and there will be no chance of your escape, I've already made sure of that." Slade finished his salad and Karlton served the next course.

Robin toyed with his March hare and red potatoes, his appetite gone completely. What sort of place was Slade talking about?

"We'll go there tomorrow," Slade said, swallowing some more wine. "I can't say that you'll like it, but they've promised to take good care of you."

That was when Robin began to worry.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Kudos to all who reviewed!

Samasii—I'm glad it's your favorite, and thanks for reading.

SaturnMax—Buddy, this is _Slade_ we're dealing with! Batman and Robin are both dealing with his diabolical mind, and it's awfully hard to think dispassionately when someone you care about is threatened—ie, you can screw up, just as Bruce Wayne is doing. Don't worry. One last thing—I can't see Batman breaking down in hysterics.

JPotter—I'm glad you like it so much, pal. Keep reading!

Infamous One—By all means, dear man, keep reviewing! (You sounded like Slade when you wrote 'dear girl.') Any feedback is good feedback for an aspiring writer. You and my sister would get along, she's a Star Wars nut, too, but she tends to question Jedi philosophy. Biting your tongue will only make it hurt.

Blaze-firestorm—I'm glad you enjoy it. You spelled 'phenomenal' correctly, just fyi.

KaliAnn—Read and find out where we're headed next. Oooh, you're going to _hate_ Slade.

Alexandru Van Gordan—I'm happy that you think it's "sweet." That is a high bit of praise. Please keep reviewing.

J752572—Don't worry, I don't think you're weird for liking it when Slade has Robin. It's always a little more tense and exciting when Robin has to survive Slade's insidious presence.

Chapter 26

Once the fire was out and a head count was finished, people realized that Slade and Robin were missing. It wasn't until Batman explained that every person in the boarding house felt the need for Slade's blood. Robin was a great kid, and Slade had no right to kidnap him or lock him up or…The possibilities of what Slade might do to him went on and on until the other Titans began to feel and look distinctly sick.

"I should have watched him more closely," Randall said, sinking down to the ground, his knees no longer able to hold him. "I _knew_ what Slade was capable of, but did I make sure he couldn't do anything? NO! Like an idiot, I felt that everything was just fine! How could I let this happen?"

Batman glared at him. "I should have guarded Robin more closely," he snarled. "I should have taken Slade directly to Arkham instead of waiting. Why are you kicking yourself?"

Randall looked at the older man and counted to ten before answering. "I know everything that Slade is capable of, but I did nothing to prevent him from doing any of it. I knew that he had been in tougher situations, but I did nothing to ensure that he was completely powerless. Being unconscious has never kept him from _thinking_ before, and I knew it, but I did nothing to stop him. Why shouldn't I kick myself?"

"Because it's a waste of time and energy," Raven said, walking up to the two. "Arguing and feeling sorry for yourselves will not help us find Robin any more quickly. Both are very human reactions, but I doubt Slade suffers any such limitations. We must begin searching if we are to help Robin."

Randall nodded. "She's right. I have a list of Slade's hideouts; where they are, and how to find them. Interested?"

"Very," Batman said, shaking Randall's hand. "If you'd be so kind?"

Randall nodded and fetched his knapsack, which held all of his most precious belongings and Slade information. Inside were a Bible, a copy each of C.S. Lewis' Malacandra and Ende's Neverending Story, his journal, and a hardback journal that held all of his Slade information. Disks were too easily broken or lost, USBs could hold a great deal of information but were easily lost as well, and the hard drive of a computer wasn't reliable or safe. He depended on good old paper and ink. Drafting classes and cartography helped him draw floor plans and maps of Slade's properties, and computer courses and foreign language courses helped him enter Slade's computer systems. All of Slade's information was at his disposal.

"These are all of his places in England," Randall said, flipping open to the correct page.

"Is there any chance that he'd try to take Robin out of the country?" Cyborg asked, studying the list.

"Not likely," Randall said, looking at the list as well. "At least not tonight. If we don't find him in England, then we'll look for him abroad, but it's likely that he's still in the country until tomorrow."

"Great," Beast Boy muttered sarcastically. "A whole country to look through and plenty of time to do it in! A whole night! And I thought we were gonna be rushed!"

Raven stomped on his foot to shut him up. "That's not helping."

"It's logical that he'd take Robin somewhere close by, so we should check the closest places first. They're all a few hours away by car," Randall said, jotting them down on a sheet of loose paper and ignoring Beast Boy's comments. "These are the addresses and how to fool the security systems. I'll take the first one, and all of you can check the rest by yourselves or as a group if you want."

"We'll split up; it will be faster that way but we'll keep in contact by coms, all right?" Batman said, studying the list himself. "Does everyone have a com?"

Everyone did, and they set off after quickly telling Haven and the boarding house residents where they were going. They were wished luck, and they headed off amid cries of "An' give that bastard one fer us!"

Space

Randall reached the house he'd chosen around three that morning. Slade was most likely resting, and Karlton was probably asleep. Randall couldn't say what Robin was doing, but it was most likely that he was sitting up worrying about tomorrow. Randall knew that he'd done plenty of that while he'd been with Slade.

Running through the blind spots of the security cameras and checking their times against his watch, Randall scooted through the yard and pressed himself flat against the wall of the house. He had to wait a few minutes before moving again, the cameras had to make a sweep of the yard and he would be seen if he moved before then. Once it was safe, he crept to a window, pulled out a lockpick and an enema bulb that held oil. Using the oil on the hinges and the pick on the lock, Randall eased the window shutters back only by an inch and three quarters before sliding a knife between the shutters at the top and bottom to cut the security wires. Now it was safe to open the shutters the rest of the way and push up the window.

Falling to the floor inside with the silence of a cat, Randall crept through the house, checking rooms. There was one good thing about Slade: he had his habits. He preferred the same rooms at each house, so they were the only ones he used. Karlton always slept in the servant's quarters near Slade, so he didn't have to worry about them. No, the person that Randall was looking for was Robin. He could always find Slade later, what he had to do now was make sure that Robin was safe.

He opened a door and saw a curled up form in the bed. Since this was not Slade's or Karlton's room, the person sleeping there had to be Robin. He crept over and reached for the boy's shoulder to wake him, but the next second saw him pelting away from the bed and jumping behind a heavy wood and metal screen for safety since he was unable to make it out the door. The form in the bed was not a boy, but what resembled a bomb, and a countdown had been displayed on its screen with only a few seconds left.

The expected explosion never came.

"Whoever you are, I must congratulate you on getting this far within my home," Slade's image said from the screen. Randall peeked around the screen to stare at it. "Well done, I'm impressed. Pressure pads in the floor cued this recording, I had Karlton install them for me while I was given such wonderful hospitality at that hovel. Robin, as you may have guessed, is not here. No, he and I are off together, and I have found some people willing to take care of him for me. Give up your search for him, for it is as futile as your hope of imprisoning me."

That was when the real countdown started. Randall ran for the windows and jumped through the glass, not bothering to open the window first. A somersault down to the ground helped him land on his feet, and he started running, praying that he would get far enough away before-

BOOM!

Randall dropped, covering the back of his head with his hands. Once the debris had stopped falling, he slowly got to his feet, thankful that the wall or even the house hadn't fallen on him. Shrapnel of wood, glass, and stone had embedded themselves in his skin, but they would have to wait until he had help to get them out. He had to report to Batman and the Titans. Swearing at the little stabs of pain from moving, Randall fished out his com and swore silently that he would manage to find Robin and Slade.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin woke up as Slade slid into the car beside him. It took a few moments for him to take in his surroundings, but he sat up quickly and struggled out of the blanket that he was wrapped in.

"Easy," Slade said as he tried to get up. "We're in a car, you don't want to hit your head by standing."

"Where are we going?" Robin demanded, fighting off Slade's attempts to wrap him back up. There was no way he was going back to sleep.

"We're going away," Slade told him, abandoning the struggle to get him wrapped back up. I have a feeling that someone is going to show up tonight, so I made the arrangements that we arrive later tonight instead of first thing in the morning."

Robin sat back, suddenly sick to his stomach. He had hoped that he could get away, and now they were off to. . .well, wherever it was. "So where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there," Slade said, using one of the universal answers that adults used to drive kids crazy. "Try to enjoy the trip."

"With you in the car?" Robin said in disbelief. "Not likely."

Slade glared at him. "You should mind your manners, Robin," he ground out. "After all, you are _my_ apprentice, and I will not stand any rudeness from you."

Robin looked at him. "Well, if you don't like me, you can always let me go," he snapped back. "I hate, loathe, abhor, and despise you, Slade, and even you can't be so stupid as to assume that I actually _enjoy_ your company; so don't expect any congenial attitudes from me."

Robin saw the blow coming, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge it. He careened off the side window and was left nursing a splitting headache with Slade fuming silently beside him. Robin didn't mind the headache; at least Slade had shut up and was leaving him in peace to think. A headache didn't matter, his mind could still function. He curled himself into what appeared to be a dejected ball and faced the window, happy to let Slade think that he had hurt him badly enough so that he didn't want to look at him. Gazing out at the passing moor, Robin began to make plans to get away from Slade.

Space

Robin fell asleep sometime later, and woke up as the car was heading up a ramp into a ferry. It took him a moment to realize what a _ferry_ meant. They were either going across a large river or bay, or they were going to cross the Channel into continental Europe. He had a bad feeling that the latter was the most likely.

"Where are we going?" Robin asked, staring at the ferry.

"Oh, so you're speaking to me again?" Slade snarled. Slade looked sideways at him, and noticed that the boy was looking distinctly worried.

Robin said nothing.

"This ferry will take us across the Channel," Slade told him, leaning back into his seat. "We are heading into France."

"Is that where this new place is?" Robin asked quietly, suddenly very worried. How would the Titans ever find him in France?

"Yes, it is," Slade said, sounding happier by the moment. The boy had stopped being so horrendously rude. Perhaps he had learned his lesson. "Your French is adequate for you to be here, and the people I am taking you to are friends of mine, and they have been for some years. They sounded quite happy when I asked them to take you."

_I bet,_ Robin thought.

Space

Robin slept again as the sky turned rosy pink with shoots of gold as he and Slade rode through Brittany. He woke as the car slowed, and he looked around, surprised at the rugged but beautiful landscape surrounding them.

Slade, seeing he was awake, began to explain what he was seeing. "Those stones over there are called monoliths," he said, pointing out the window. "They were erected by people thousands of years ago, and it was most likely done just after the Stone Age, perhaps during the Bronze Age or even later." He stopped, checking to make sure that Robin was still listening. "No one knows why they built them, but most believe that the same sort of people who built Stonehenge built these stones."

Robin nodded. "We're in Brittany?"

"Well, you know France better than I thought you did," Slade complimented him.

"We studied French geography in French class last year."

"Did you learn any of the Breton language?"

Robin shook his head.

Slade shrugged. "Your teachers should really pay attention to your education more, it is woefully inadequate in some respects."

Robin stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say.

Slade kept up a running commentary on Brittany, and Robin let his mind wander. It was when he was beginning to be a little bit hungry that they turned and began to drive up a long lane that was lined on either side by large oak trees. A few minutes later saw them pulling up to a large stone Tudor house. It looked almost like something out of The Three Musketeers.

"This is it," Slade said, getting out of the car. Robin, feeling no small amount of trepidation, followed him.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Randall was stretched out on a bed, gritting his teeth and hoping that they were almost finished. A medic from Haven was working the shrapnel out of his skin with tweezers, and it hurt far worse getting it out than having it go in. He buried his face in a pillow and fought the urge to yell. Slade certainly knew how to tick him off.

"And we're done," the medic said, fixing a bandage onto the last cut. "Each cut has been given some antiseptic, and each has been bandaged. You're lucky I was able to get all of this stuff out. How do you feel?"

"Like a human pincushion," Randall said, wincing at all of the little twinges from his cuts. "Is it safe for me to get up and walk around?"

"If you move slowly," the medic said, beginning to clean up his kit.

Gingerly, Randall got to his feet and began to get dressed. He could feel the medic's indignation and started speaking before the man could get a breath to protest.

"I'm not going to sit around waiting for a bunch of little cuts to heal while a kid's in danger from Slade," he said, pulling on his shirt. "I'll heal, but I'm not so sure about the kid. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him that can't be fixed, and I'm not talking about a physical injury. I've got my job to do."

The medic glared at him. "I can't get you to rest for anything, I suppose, so I'm not going to try. Here," he muttered, pressing a packet into Randall's hand. "Change the bandages morning and night, and use some of the antiseptic on the cuts when you do. You don't want to get an infection in one of these."

"Thanks," Randall said, pulling on his shoes. "I appreciate it."

The medic forestalled any remarks about true appreciation being shown by following doctor's orders, but Randall knew what the guy was thinking. He remembered when he and the guy had bashed heads over a nasty case of flu: He had insisted that he was fine, and the doctor had insisted he wasn't. Randall had known that he wasn't fine, but admitting he was sick would have meant missing out on a mission. The doctor had stepped in and declared him "unfit" until further notice. Randall's convalescence hadn't been easy for either of them, but in some way, it had been a relief. He'd been taking care of himself for several years at that point, and it was nice to realize that adults could still step in and take care of you when you needed it.

He met Batman and the other Titans downstairs. They were gathered around the table studying his Slade information and they looked up when he entered. "Okay, I'm done," he said, referring to his visit with the doctor.

"Great," Cyborg said, fiddling with a piece of scrap paper. "Can you decipher this stuff for us?"

Randall looked. "Oh, this is a bunch of access codes for computer systems."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, looking at it. "Could one of the systems tell us where he took Robin?"

Randall shook his head. "He uses computers for his businesses, not personal matters."

Randall's cell phone went off, and he jumped, surprised. He fished it out and listened to the report.

"Good," he said, hanging up when whoever it was had finished speaking. "He and Robin are in France."

"How do you arrive at that conclusion?" Batman wanted to know.

"I sent out a message to our field agents in Europe, asking them to keep an eye out for Slade and Robin. They were watching the roads, trains, etc., and one in France just called me."

"How many agents are in France?"

"We have about six in each country," Randall said, pulling a small atlas out of one of the pockets of his pack. He opened to France and began checking. "The one who just called is in Bretagne, and he said they were heading towards the center of the province."

Batman stood. "Shall we go?"

Space

Robin followed Slade up the steps of the house to the verandah and stayed beside him as Slade pulled the doorbell. His mind was screaming for him to turn around and run, but experience kept him still. He didn't want one of Slade's tackles right now, and he wasn't sure if he could take it.

"_Ah, bon matin, Monsieur Slade,"_ a man said as he opened up the door. _"Je suis tres heurex de vous voir. Entrez-vous, s'il vous plait."_

"_Merci, Monsieur Callais,"_ Slade answered. "I have brought my protégé to you, _monsieur_, and I'm entrusting him to your care and the care of your wife."

"_Tres bien, monsieur,"_ the man said, smiling. "And what is the name of the young gentleman?"

Slade nudged Robin's shoulder, and he sighed. _"Je m'appelle _Robin, _monsieur,_" he muttered.

Slade took a deep breath and expelled it, reaching for patience. "He is not as tractable as I may wish," Slade said, glaring at Robin. "Nor are his manners completely acceptable. Could you or Madame Callais work with him?"

"But of course," Monsieur Callais said, still smiling. The man strongly resembled oil—slippery and not at all predictable. He'd have to watch what he said or did around here since Monsieur Callais would most likely be reporting to Slade all the time.

Callais began showed them into a private dining parlor, insisting that they have breakfast with him. It was a typical continental French breakfast—croissants, café au lait, juice, or milk, fresh fruit, and breakfast pastries. Robin ate only because he was hungry but contributed little to the conversation. Slade remarked on how beautiful the trip had been, how he had enjoyed seeing part of Brittany again, and how well things on the property looked. Callais accepted the compliments and returned Slade kind for kind. Robin sipped at his milk(he didn't like café au lait or the juice served) and tried to think. What sort of place was this? What would it be like here? Could he possibly find an ally? He wasn't sure, but he hoped so.

"Perhaps the young gentleman would care to rest now?" Callais asked as the meal was winding up.

Slade nodded. "He slept some in the car, but I doubt that he managed to really rest," he remarked. "Robin, do you feel as if you would like a nap or rest?"

Robin nodded, quietly voicing his thanks, but he thought _Right now I'm so bored that _anything_ would be better than continuing to listen to you two._

Monsieur Callais led the way through the house, saying over and over again how well things were going and thanking Slade for his last generous contribution.

"You make contributions?" Robin asked as they headed up the front staircase.

"Of course," Slade said, smiling. "This is one of my favorite enterprises."

"What is this place exactly?" Robin asked, unable to keep himself from asking any longer.

"Oh, it is a place where youngsters are brought to be raised, usually by parents who find them inconvenient or too difficult. They pay a good deal of money to the Callais' account, and in return their children are raised and educated for them."

"A boarding school?" Robin said skeptically.

"Well, you'll never find it on the government lists," Slade said, smiling again. "It is more informal than most boarding schools are, and there are no pesky school vacations to worry about. Some of the children stay here for years before going home or seeing their families."

"What if their families want to see them?" Robin asked. "They go home then, right?"

"Well, their families have to want them to come home first," Slade explained. "In all the time I've contributed, that's never happened."

Robin began to feel a little sick. The kids here never left? They never saw their families? They never got to go home?

"Oh, you needn't look so worried," Slade said. They were heading down a hallway now. "You won't be here all the time. There are trips into Paris for shopping and museums and fun, and there are trips to other places as well. You're in Brittany, so during the summer you'll be going to the beaches a lot since they're never far away. There is even a two-week camping trip, so don't fret. You won't be only in this house or the grounds until you grow up. There will be plenty of opportunities to get out and about."

By that time, they had reached a room that contained several beds. "This shall be the young gentleman's," Callais said, leading them over to one. An armoire and bedside table stood on either side of it, and Robin could see that the armoire had been packed full of his clothes from the first house. He began to feel even worse: Slade had planned everything.

Callais gave a short tour of the room. There was a row of wooden sleigh bedsteads, armoires, and bedside tables along the left wall, wooden tables and chairs in the center of the floor, and bookshelves and cabinets on the right wall. Another door on the far wall across from the entrance led to that room's bathroom. The cabinets, Monsieur Callais explained, were for keeping small items or projects in. One boy was interested in model-building, and Callais opened the cabinet to show all of his materials and works-in-progress. The young gentleman, he assured Slade, could store whatever he liked in his cabinet as long as he kept it neat and clean.

"Here is a copy of our daily schedule," M. Callais said, handing a small sheaf of papers to Robin, "and our rules, system of demerits, and our calendar. I will leave you both to make your farewells." With that, the oily man left, oozing his way out the door.

"Well, it looks as if you're going to have quite a year," Slade said, looking over the calendar. "You go to Paris in a few weeks to shop for winter clothes, and you'll be there overnight to go to the theater. Lucky you!"

Robin glared at him. "Even prisons have movies, big deal," he snarled. "I am _not_ staying here!"

Slade looked at him, no longer jovial. "You blew regular boarding school, so let's see how you fare here, hmmm? If I receive one bad report about you, I'll take you out of here, and you can believe me when I say that you do not want to be at home with me. I am the most difficult teacher that you'll ever have, and the toughest taskmaster. Fail here, and you'll learn how I react to failure." Slade picked him up and sat him down on the bed, staring him in the face. "You will write to me every two weeks and tell me how you are doing. You are to obey Monsieur and Madame Callais, and you are not to cause any trouble. I'll be looking forward to your first letter."

He left, leaving Robin perched on the edge of his bed with the papers of rules beside him. Feeling depressed, and more than a little scared, he began to look them through, hoping that wherever this place was, Batman, the Titans, or Randall could find him.

Author's Note:

Here's a little French dictionary for those who do not speak French.

_Bon matin:_ Good morning.  
_Monsieur:_ Mister  
_Je suis tres heureux de vous voir:_ I am very happy to see you.  
_Entrez-vous, s'il vous plait:_ Enter, if you please (or literally, if it please you).  
_Merci: _Thank you.  
_Tres bien:_ very good  
_Je m'appelle. . .:_ My name is...(or literally, I call myself).


	29. Chapter 29

To my reviewers: Mmmmwwaaaaaaaaaa! Kisses!

J Potter: Thanks. Glad you like it.

Saturn Max: Hmmmmm. (Raises eyebrow in contemplation.)

Memorysofawhiterose: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I modeled some parts of Randall on my sister since she'll never admit when she needs to take a break either.

Alexandru Van Gordan: I'm writing. I'm also plotting a bit. (Rubs hands together and laughs maniacally.) That poor headmaster!

Infamous One: Batman did a pretty good job, ya know! He and Robin weren't even related, and he did a lot more for the kid than some parents do for their own. (Sorry, I'm a staunch supporter of Batman.) Otherwise, thanks for reviewing.

Blaze-firestorm: I think you mean "suspense," buddy. You can't stand the suspense. Well! That's a compliment!

Chapter 29

After Slade left, Robin stayed on his bed, trying very hard not to shake. He was tense—no, way beyond tense. He was so tight that he couldn't believe that he wasn't creaking with each little movement. He kept swallowing against a lump in his throat, and his eyes were stinging, but he was _not_ going to cry. Why did he feel so upset? He took a deep breath and attempted to think logically. That was what Batman had taught him: If you were in a situation that frightened you, it was best to figure out why you were so frightened and what you could do about it.

_Let's see,_ Robin thought, doing some calming breathing exercises. _Slade always makes me a little nuts, that's nothing new. I wouldn't be _normal _if he didn't scare me. Also, this place is creeping me out big time. How can parents just store their kids here? It wouldn't be too much trouble to keep them at home with a nanny, would it?_

Feeling a tiny bit calmer, Robin picked up the sheets of rules and began to look them over again. He was surprised enough by one to crack a smile. He couldn't believe it.

**House Rules**

Students will live according to the house rules. Wake-up, meals, classes, and lights-out are denoted by bells. Students are to obey the bells promptly.

1. Wake-up is 7:30 every morning.

2. Students are to put their living area to rights before reporting to the dining hall for breakfast at 8:30.

3. Classes begin promptly at 9:15, and all students are to attend unless ill.

4. Students are to complete homework, class assignments, and projects on time.

5. Students are to treat one another and teachers with respect.

6. Students will stand when addressed in class by the teacher or when answering a question.

7. Students are responsible for keeping their desks neat and clean.

8. No meal may be missed unless students are too ill to eat.

9. Students are to report to lunch at 12:45 and pay attention to daily announcements at that time.

10. Classes end at 4:00, from that time until supper is "free" time for students to study and/or amuse themselves.

11. Supper is at 6:30 until 7:30.

12. From 7:30 until lights-out, students may work on homework, etc, or socialize if desired with students of other forms.

13. Lights-out is at 10:30 every night.

14. Students will report illness to school nurse.

15. Students must write to parent/guardian as per requested.

Deviations:

Missed homework assignments, inattention during class, failure to obey teachers

Being up after lights-out

Being outside of bedroom after lights-out

Fighting with classmates

Untidy living quarters

Failure to attend a meal

Disrespect shown to classmates and/or teachers

Leaving school unaccompanied or without permission

(Each deviation will result in two demerits to the student's record until such demerits are negated by two accolades given by teachers. Accolades are rewards for good behavior. A total of twenty-four demerits in less than two months will result in disciplinary hearing with parent/guardian.)

_This place is weird,_ Robin thought. _There are punishments for missing meals? What if you're not hungry? And there's only a disciplinary hearing for twenty-four demerits? Darn. No hope of expulsion, I guess._ Shaking his head, Robin set the rules aside and studied the calendar. Most "trips" were for educational purposes, it seemed, since they were to museums. The only times he had ever gone to museums was when it was a class trip or as detective work as Robin. A few times Bruce had taken Dick along to art exhibitions or to the Gotham Natural History Museum, but beyond that, he hadn't really gone to any. They were going to do what was called a "train tour" next summer, and every stopping place listed had a museum that they were going to visit.

_What are they trying to do, turn us into walking encyclopedias?_ He wondered. True, the people responsible for the kids were being paid to educate them, but it seemed as if education was a twenty-four hour process here. Even "free time" was spent within the school. What sort of place was this? Suddenly weary, and bothered by vague fears that he couldn't understand or put a name to, Robin stowed the pages in the drawer of his bedside table and stretched out on the bed. He was, after all, supposed to be napping.

Space

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Ding-donggg._

Robin leapt to his feet as a bell tolled somewhere over his head. When had he fallen asleep? What was going on? Was that the bell for… He stopped. What time was it? Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was quarter to one, and he realized that he was actually hungry. How long ago had that breakfast been? Straightening his bed back up and making himself presentable, Robin headed out into the hallway and downstairs, following his nose and ears to the dining hall. His stomach growled, and he put a little more speed into his walk. That breakfast hadn't done much to fill his stomach.

A boy came scooting out of a doorway he was passing and almost collided with him.

"_Je regrette,"_ the boy said with a horrendous accent.

"It's all right," Robin said, smiling as the boy's eyes went wide.

"You're American? YES!" he said, grabbing Robin's hand and shaking it like crazy. "I'm insanely happy to meet you!"

Robin couldn't keep his smile from spreading into a grin. "Your French isn't good, I take it?" he asked.

"It's horrible! All the classes are done in French, and the only one I'm not failing is English!" the boy admitted, unabashed. "So, you've been incarcerated, too, huh? What're you in for?"

Robin stared at him, then realized what he meant. "I was too much trouble."

"Aah, same here," the boy said. "I'm Scott McCree, who're you?"

Robin wondered briefly if he should continue using his alias as he had at the other school, and felt that he should. Slade might pitch an unholy fit if he didn't. "Robin Slade."

"You sound as if you hate your name," Scott said as he began to lead Robin toward the dining hall.

"Slade's some guy who decided that he wanted to adopt me, but he's a worthless pile of human being and I want nothing to do with him," Robin said. "I kept running away, so he brought me here where he won't have to have his goons out looking for me all the time. According to him, 'Slade' is my last name, so it's on the school lists."

"I think I understand you," Scott sympathized as they reached the dining hall. "What form are you in?"

Robin stared at him. "You mean, what grade? I have no idea."

"Then how old are you?"

Robin told him, and Scott grinned again. "You're in my form, then. Come on. One of the rules that they don't give you on that stupid rule sheet is that you have to eat with your form. It lets them take attendance at every meal more easily."

"Why do you have to come to every meal?" Robin asked as they took places at one of the long tables.

"Well, sometimes new kids will try starving themselves as a protest to being here. So much is controlled around here that they want to try getting a little control back by not eating. Teachers can see whether you eat or not if you're at meals."

Robin nodded. "What happens if you come to meals and don't eat anyway?"

Scott sneaked a look to where all the teachers were. "They give you three chances to start eating, and if you don't, they send you to stay with some doctor. I dunno what he's like, if he's nice or if he's as twisted as the rest of the adults around here, but I'd rather not risk it."

"Sensible of you," Robin said. By that time, every student had lined up alongside the benches of the tables.

A smaller bell sounded in the large room before Robin could ask another question, and as one, the students turned to face the tables. Another bell gave them permission to scramble into their seats. All of the students were quiet, so Robin kept his mouth shut. This place was becoming creepier by the moment.

Older students emerged from a door, carrying large bowls and trays of food, and each table was served. Everyone bowed their heads for a moment as a grace in French was said by Monsieur Callais. As soon as the teachers were served, the kids were allowed to start eating and talking again.

"What do the kids who've been sent to that doctor say about him?" Robin asked as he was passed a basket of rolls.

"They don't say much," Scott said speculatively as he ladled some thick soup into his bowl. "Soup?"

"Thanks," Robin said, serving himself from the tureen. "What kind of soup is this?"

Mike looked at it. "Cotriade."

Robin looked blankly at him. "What?"

"Ah, fish stew, sorry. We eat a lot of fish around here since this is Brittany."

"Oh," Robin said, taking a taste. "What if kids are allergic to fish?"

"Then they're fed something else."

"Oh," Robin said again, feeling stupid.

A main course of thinly-sliced beef and vegetables and more bread followed, and there was plenty of water to drink until dessert. Ceramic mugs were passed out, and each student was given hot cocoa and a small plate of fruit and cheese. It was a typical French meal, just like the kind he had had at Bruce's house sometimes. Those French meals always featured a main course of pheasant and mushrooms, Bruce's favorite. Robin allowed himself a ghost of a smile at the memory.

Robin was nursing a second cup of cocoa and allowing his thoughts to wonder when a bell called the students to attention. Monsieur Callais stood up and began to make announcements. Robin let his thoughts wander again until he heard "_le jeune Monsieur Slade_."

"Stand up," Scott hissed. "He wants you to get up and say hello."

Robin got to his feet and said _"Bonjour,"_ only loud enough to be heard and sat back down as soon as he felt it was safe to do so.

"What was all that about?" he asked Scott.

"He just wanted you to say hello to the rest of the school, that's all," Scott said. "You did exactly right, don't worry."

Robin nodded his thanks and began looking around the room again and nearly dropped his mug of cocoa when he spotted a group of kids gathered around a table over in the corner. They couldn't be more than three or four years old! They were sent to school that young? He began to feel a little sick inside. If their parents didn't want them at home while they were little and cute, what would it be like for them when they were older?

"Oh, you noticed the 'primer' form?" Scott asked, glancing to where Robin was looking. "Those poor kids. We all watch out for them, all right? One of our unspoken rules is that no one bullies them or treats 'em mean, and we all take turns making sure they're all right. We kind of play parents to them, you could say."

Robin nodded. "I getcha. I couldn't be mean to them even if I wanted to. It would be too. . .mean."

Scott nodded. "Exactly."

A bell rang again, and all of the students began leaping to their feet. Robin did the same and began to follow Scott, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Ah, young Master Slade," the headmaster said. "I see you are awake. Are you feeling better after your rest?"

"Much better, thank you," Robin said as politely as he could. The guy still seemed very oily and too crafty to be trusted.

"Well, I have here your class schedule," Callais said, handing him another piece of paper. "All of your necessary supplies will be in your desk in your first room. A satchel is even included. Have a pleasant day."

With that, Monsieur Callais oozed away, and Robin studied the schedule. His first class of the afternoon was _Histoire Francaise._ French history. Oh, goody. His other classes until four o'clock were _Chimie, Ecriture, _and _Beaux-Arts._ None of it sounded fun. Sighing, and not wanting to give Callais anything to tell Slade, Robin trudged off to his first class.

Author's Note:

_Je regrette:_ I'm sorry

_Le jeune Monsieur Slade:_ the young master Slade

_Chimie:_ Chemistry

_Ecriture:_ Writing

_Beaux-Arts:_ Fine Arts.

Well, shall we continue?


	30. Chapter 30

To My Reviewers:

Robin Rainyday: Glad you like it.

Solae: Aww! Shucks! I'm really glad you like it.

Stargirl1066lkl: Sometimes parents prefer not to have a kid in the house at all, so they send them away somewhere. Maybe I didn't describe this school very well, because there are girls there, trust me. I'm happy that you like it.

Memorysofawhiterose: sniff I'm touched. It's great? Really? I hope so.

Dark Protector: I'm updating.

SaturnMax: I'm continuing, don't worry. French is my second language, so it made sense to use it.

Infamous One: Deathstroke? Wintergreen? Are these brands of chewing gum?

Alexandru Van Gordan: Yes! A little fun is forthcoming.

J752572: I'm continuing!

KaliAnn: Well, this place is strict since they have a high incidence of runaways. I'm modeling this school on what's described in "They Cage the Animals at Night" by Jennings Michael Burch. I cried a thousand times while reading that book. The places in that book are really strict, too. Glad you like it.

Chapter 30

Robin sank into his bed with a sigh and wished with all his heart and mind that he was a thousand miles away. The afternoon had not been an easy one, and after supper, it had sunk in that he was very far from home and he wasn't going to be back there anytime soon. He had heard people babble away in French all through classes (he'd understood maybe one word in three) and he'd been snarled at by teachers. Supper had been something that he didn't recognize, and that only contributed to his feeling of loneliness. Once they had been turned loose, there was something else that made him feel even worse. He was an outsider since he was from the States, and that was enough to make most avoid him. He figured that he wouldn't have that problem since they were all in the same situation, but he'd been wrong. He curled up on a window seat and gazed outside, and that was where Scott had found him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Not really," Robin said, fighting back tears for the umpteenth time that day.

"I know what you're going through," Scott said, taking a seat beside him. "They called me all sorts of names since I was the only American, but it's a good thing I don't really speak the language, huh? I won't remember what they called me!"

That got Robin to smile. "Yeah, that's one good thing."

"They seem really stuck up," Scott said thoughtfully, "but I don't think they_ all_ can be."

"Well, French people tend to not be too open with people they don't know well," Robin said, remembering something that Bruce had told him. "That's why they appear snooty to others. If they're with people they know well, then they open up and become friendly. Part of that snootiness might be an act, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they may not want anyone else to know how badly they're hurting. After all, they're prisoners here, too."

Scott nodded. "That makes sense. Do you play chess?"

Robin smiled, and together they started a game of chess. They chatted through the evening, and Robin was introduced to the smaller boys and girls. One little girl with bright green eyes crawled up into his lap and stayed there until she fell asleep. When the warning bell for bed rang, Robin handed her off to one of the nannies for the primer class and headed upstairs with the rest of the kids, feeling somewhat better.

Now, lying in bed, Robin tried to think. The lights were off and all was quiet, but he could tell that no one was asleep yet. They were all lying awake and thinking, just as he was. The one good thing so far at this place had been finding out that Scott was one of his roommates, just one bed over. That made him feel somewhat better.

But what to do now? The headmaster and his wife had made it clear at dinner that they ruled this school in every way possible, and there was little chance of getting away. A girl who had run away had been brought back, and the rest of the students had been forbidden to speak to her until told to do otherwise, and to Robin's horror, everyone had obeyed. To the public in the general area, the school was known as a reformatory school, and any child who ran away was promptly brought back. There was no chance of begging for help from someone.

Also, during classes, he learned that the only phone in the building was in the headmaster's office, and it wasn't possible to get online. If you had to do research for a report, then you used the library or the school's database, but there was no way to send an e-mail. They were allowed to write only to their parents or guardians. In short, they were in a cage.

Robin rolled over in bed and tried to think again. No ideas came, but he fell asleep, hoping that he would manage to get away. If he did manage it, then he would make sure that the rest of the kids would get out of here as well.

Space

"Face it, dude, we're lost," Beast Boy said from the back of the van.

"I know where I'm going!" Randall snapped.

"Then why aren't we there yet?" the little green changeling demanded.

"Because we aren't there yet," Randall said, wishing for patience. "We'll be there when we're there."

"Enough, you two," Batman said, playing the parent. "Will we have to pull over?"

Randall and Beast Boy glared at him, and the other Titans tried very hard not to laugh.


	31. Chapter 31

Memorysofawhiterose: Glad you like it. Is your school really that bad? Well, here's some more to read.

Phantom Fighter: I'm really flattered that you feel it's the best one you've read so far. Here's some more!

Closetwriter: Don't shut up, please keep reviewing!

J752572: (blinks) Okay. I'll keep writing. Glad you still like it.

TigerHelix: I was thinking more like the "Mission: Impossible" tune, but that works too.

KaliAnn: Robin's starting to feel discouraged, but don't worry, things will pick up soon! More than one person liked BB and Randall cutting up. Don't worry, I'm still writing!

Alexandru Van Gordan: We-ell, the kids there have a very structured day, the office is kept locked, they're always supervised, and …the list goes on. Even Batman would have trouble getting to a phone. Don't worry, help is on the way!

Infamous One: Don't feel "old," feel "wise." And you have to admit. . .Wintergreen? That _sounds _like a brand of chewing gum! It's an honest mistake!

Chapter 31

Randall, Batman, and the Titans crouched in the shrubbery across the road from the school, taking turns staring at it through Randall's and Batman's pairs of binoculars.

"So people just imprison their kids here?" Raven asked, looking at the building.

"Yep," Randall said, still looking through his binoculars. "Any kids that are too much trouble or inconvenient: delinquents, spoiled brats, illegitimate kids, and the like. You'd be surprised how many top-ranking businessmen have kids here that their wives would not allow them to keep. Sure, they can agree to support another woman's kid if parentage was established, but they aren't about to let the kids stay with them."

"So you're saying that people who have affairs store the kids that result from them here?" Raven asked, sounding bleak.

"That's it," Randall said grimly. "There are even some kids with royal blood in 'em, to tell you the truth."

"What's it like in there?" Cyborg asked. "Do you know?"

"It's bleak," Randall admitted. "There's no real parental love, just what the kids can get from one another, but sometimes they're called home, moved to a different school, or they just disappear, so the kids learn fast that you can't count on someone else to be there."

"That's horrible!" Starfire said, looking sick. "We must stop it!"

Batman suddenly looked thoughtful. "What we need is an inside agent."

"Um, how?" Randall demanded, looking at him. "This place has a limited clientele."

Batman just grinned. "You leave that to me. Now, we need an agent. Sorry, boys, but I think one of the girls would do better."

"No problem," Cyborg said, shrugging. "No offense, Raven, but I think Starfire would be better there. She looks most like others."

"No arguments there," Raven agreed. "I don't think I could stand being in there."

"Right," Batman said, waving them all in closer. "Here's what we do. . ."

Space

Robin was convinced that he was in a nightmare. This place was…insane. The days dissolved into an unending succession of bells, meals, classes that he ignored, and sleep. Occasionally he would come out of his stupor long enough to interact with Scott, but beyond that, he stayed in a fog of unresponsiveness. If he had tried to think clearly, he would have realized that he was severely depressed and despairing, but it was too much trouble to focus his thoughts. No matter what he tried, he couldn't contact his friends or Batman to tell them where he was, and there seemed to be little or no chance of escape since they were all watched too well. Room checks at night and attendance at meals offered very small windows of opportunity to get away, and since checks and attendance happened so often, it wasn't long before someone realized you were missing and started searching.

He was daydreaming of Slade being sentenced to life one day when the door to the classroom opened and admitted Monsieur Callais. He was followed by a girl who looked as if she were in shock, and Robin went back to his daydream with hardly a glance at her. It was only when Monsieur Callais began to introduce her that he realized who it was.

"_Cette jeune fille est la Mademoiselle Wayne de Gotham Cite,"_ he said, giving his oiliest smile. "_J'espere vous serez a-la sympathique."_

Everyone stood, chorused "_Bonjour, Mademoiselle, nous sommes tres heureux de vous-voir,"_ and sat back down. Robin stared as Starfire said hello and walked slowly to the desk that had been pointed out to her. He kept staring, and it was only the teacher's admonition that he pay attention that forced him to turn away.

Callais had called her "Miss Wayne from Gotham City." Wayne? As in _Bruce _Wayne? Had Batman acted as Bruce and enrolled Starfire as his daughter? That had to be it. Suddenly, he could hardly wait for lunch. He _had _to talk to Starfire!

As slow as the morning had seemed to be going before Starfire's arrival had woken him up, it seemed to be going even more slowly now. He was unable to sit still, and more than once the teacher told him off for wiggling around. Only his training kept him from losing his cool and screaming at the guy. If he did so, he might get in trouble, and that might keep him from talking to Starfire.

At long, glorious last, the bell rang, releasing the inmates from the prison of classes. Thankful to see that Starfire had chosen a place next to him, Robin waited until they were all sitting down before speaking.

"It is so good to see you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "I wish to give you the hug-bear."

Robin felt a smile starting. He had missed her so much!

"What's all the whispering about?" Scott whispered on his other side. "I take it you two know each other?"

Robin nodded. "This is my friend, Scott," he said, introducing him.

"Pleased to meet you, Scott," Starfire said, smiling. "I am Star."

"Nice to meet you, Star," Scott said, smiling. "How do you know Robin?"

"Ahh, we went to school together," Robin explained quickly.

"Yes, we did," Starfire said, thinking of Mad Mod's mind-bending school.

"So, what are you in for?" Scott asked, using the familiar question that all students asked one another.

Starfire smiled again. "I caused too much trouble."

"Well, here's to trouble," Scott said, raising his glass in a toast. Starfire and Robin both did the same, grinning.

Space

When Robin was able to talk to Starfire later about how she came there, she'd said that Batman had posed as a businessman called Bruce Wayne, and that she'd posed as his daughter that caused too much trouble for him. He did, after all, have a reputation to maintain. They had come to the school together and she had been enrolled, but she was really an inside eye for the other Titans, Batman, and Randall.

"Well, I'm glad you came," Robin said, holding her hand. They were outside together on a bench during the evening free time, and it was good to be able to relax with her.

"Have you been all right?" she asked, looking at him.

"Just angry with Slade, that's all," Robin said, shrugging his worry off. "How's everyone else?"

"Worried about you," she admitted. "Randall and Batman, especially. Batman does not sleep, and Randall keeps drinking the coffee at all times. The night before I came here, Raven told them both to go to sleep, but they refused. She said her magic words, and suddenly, they were asleep, but the next morning they were angry with her."

Robin laughed, surprised at Raven's actions and amused at Randall's and Batman's reactions. Sometimes those two were so much alike!

That was when Scott showed up, grinning fit to crack his face.

"What is it?" Robin asked, intrigued by Scott's look of vindictive joy.

"Just wait," Scott said, looking at his watch. "Three. . .two. . . one. . .Contact!"

CRASH!

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss!" Scott cried in sadistic glee. "He found the roller skate!"

"Who did?" Starfire asked.

"Callais!" Scott gasped as he fell over, laughing hysterically.

"Where _was_ that roller skate?"

"Just inside his and Mrs. Callais' private bath. He is now sitting in a large tub of water."

Starfire and Robin cracked up, imagining the very wet Monsieur Callais.

"It's a lucky thing that the bathtub is dark blue tile," Scott said, getting his breath back.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, confused. "How is that lucky?"

"Well, any other color and he would have spotted the blue tie-dye I put in there."

Robin and Starfire cracked up again, holding onto one another for support. Scott's prank was just too perfect.

French Dictionary:

_Cette jeune fille est la Mademoiselle Wayne de Gotham Cite: _This young lady is Miss Wayne from Gotham City.

_J'espere vous serez a-la sympathique:_ I hope you will be nice to her.

_Bonjour, Mademoiselle, nous sommes tres heureux de vous-voir:_ Hello, Miss, we're very happy to see you.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: This is how dedicated I am: I'm updating when I'm sick! Fever, sore throat, pounding ear, nothing stands in my way! This may not be too coherent, but I'm determined to try.

Chapter 32

Life at the Callais prison, as Scott liked to call it, became much more bearable with Starfire around. She was someone to talk to, joke around with, and simply spend time with. She also knew why he became so disheartened at times. Scott often wondered at his depression, but he never had to explain it to Starfire. With Scott and Starfire by his side, some of the fog around him lifted, and he began to feel like a human being again.

Starfire also told him about Batman's and Randall's plans to break him out of there and to put the Callais's out of business. If parents really didn't want the kids, Batman had said, then he would make sure that they were taken care of. Robin didn't doubt that for a moment.

He was in Fine Arts one day when Monsieur Callais came in, looking like a storm cloud. Tersely, he gestured for Robin to follow him, and led him to his office. Wondering what he had done this time, Robin trailed after him, slightly annoyed. He'd actually been enjoying class for once, and Callais had come along to ruin it. Callais opened the door and motioned him inside, and Robin went in, still confused as to why he was being summoned.

He knew the moment he spotted who it was that was sitting in the big leather armchair across from the door.

"Well, Robin," Slade said, rising. "How have you been since your last letter to me?"

"Aah," he croaked, taken by surprise. "Um, I'm all right."

"Just all right?" Slade asked as Callais left them alone and shut the door behind himself. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he assured him.

"Monsieur Callais tells me that you have become awfully interested in a girl in your form," Slade said, motioning for him to sit down. "Tell me, who is she?"

Robin sank into a chair across from him. "Just a girl," he said, giving the usual evasive teenage answer.

"Really?" Slade said, sounding interested.

"Really."

"Do you know why I've come, Robin?" Slade asked, steepling his hands under his chin.

Robin shook his head.

"It's because of that young lady that you're so interested in," Slade said quietly. "Monsieur Callais said that she bears a striking resemblance to your friend Starfire. Now, how can that be?"

Robin suddenly felt very cold.

"Whose idea was it?" Slade demanded, no longer so congenial. "Yours, or hers? How did you contact her?"

"I didn't," Robin said, getting ready to run. "I didn't contact her, she just showed up one day!"

"If you didn't contact her, then how did she know where you were?" Slade snarled.

"I don't know, she never told me!" Robin said, almost desperate to make Slade believe him. He didn't think he could stand to be taken from one of his friends again.

Slade simply looked at him.

"I swear, it's the truth," Robin said, still hoping to calm Slade down.

Slade nodded. "All right, then. I believe you. It must have been Batman to find out where you were."

Robin could feel himself relaxing. He knew that he shouldn't relax too much since Slade still had the upper hand, but he couldn't help it. Slade finally believed him.

Slade rose and put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him perforce out of the chair.

"Wha—" Robin croaked, surprised.

"You honestly don't think that I would let you stay here with Starfire, do you?" Slade asked as he dragged the boy out of the office and down the hall to the front door. "She could be someone's little spy. Let's go, Robin."

Robin wanted to fight all the way to the car, but he had a strong feeling that it wouldn't do any good. He prayed that someone was watching and hoped that they would stop the car, but it seemed that he was out of luck this time.

Space

It was night, and Randall's walkie-talkie squawked.

"What's the matter?" he asked, pressing the talk button. "Starfire? What's wrong?"

The entire group listened as a hysterical Starfire related what had happened.

"All right, Starfire," Batman said, stemming the flow of the Tamaran's words. "You come back to us, and we'll begin trying to find him."

"All right," she sobbed into her walkie-talkie. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"It's most likely that they're in Paris," Randall said, packing up.

"Then that's where we'll search," Batman said. "He's not going to take Robin again."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The Titans, Batman, and Randall were in a van, heading to Paris, when Beast Boy spoke up.

"Uh, why would he be taking Robin to Paris?" he asked, still perplexed as to how Randall knew where Slade was likely to take Robin.

"That's the nearest place he has a home," Randall said, flipping through his book. "It's a big old house that used to belong to some duke back before the Revolution, and it has its own dungeon and everything. Back when it was built, it was on the outskirts of the city, but since it's grown so much, it's within the borders. It has tons of corridors, some secret rooms, and the walls are pretty much soundproof. Robin could be locked away for years there, and no one will ever see him in all that time. That's why it's the most likely place right now."

"What if he has taken Robin somewhere else?" Starfire asked sadly.

"Slade has his habits. Trust me, he and Robin are in Paris," Randall persisted.

"Is there any way for Robin to get out of that house?" Batman asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You mean with Slade not knowing?" Randall asked. "Probably. There's one way I know of, and I'm fairly certain Slade knows nothing about it. Why?"

"Would it be a way we could get in?" Batman wanted to know.

"The door only opens from the inside," Randall muttered, disappointed.

"Tell me where it is," Raven volunteered. "I'll be able to reach out to Robin and tell him, and he'll be able to get out, and we could just pick him up."

"Smooth thinkin', Ray," Cyborg said, giving her a high-five.

Randall grinned and described the house down to the minutest detail.

"All right," Raven said, closing her eyes and concentrating. "Azarath, Metrion, Synthos. Azarath, Metrion, Synthos."

Everyone was quiet while Raven worked, and her eyes opened after fifteen minutes. "I described the way out to him, and he found it and started to go down it, but he says that it's been bricked off."

Randall's jaw dropped. "Is he sure?"

She nodded. "All of the major landmarks were there, so it's the way out you mean, but the door's been bricked shut."

Randall started swearing. Everybody stared at him until Beast Boy whipped out a pad of paper and a pencil and began writing things down. Without taking his eyes off the road or looking around, Batman reached back and took the pad from him. "All of you, forget what you just heard."

"Please, what was—" Starfire began, but she was cut off by Batman's "It's not important, Starfire. Trust me."

"So now what?" Beast Boy wanted to know as the lights of Paris began to come into view.

"Well, the house is on the other side of town, so we'll have to think fast," Randall said, much more calm than he had been a few minutes ago.

Suddenly Raven stiffened and closed her eyes, concentrating. "He says he's found a way out!"

Everyone was quiet, listening to her.

"He says he's out into the gardens! He's climbed the gate, and he's up and over it. He's running from the house now! He wants to know what he should do!" Frantically, she looked at Randall and Batman for instructions.

"Tell him to take a taxi to Le Pont Neuf," Randall said, pointing the direction to Batman. "We'll meet him there!"

Raven nodded and relayed that to Robin, silently praying that the Boy Wonder would be all right until they reached him. She wasn't the only one in the van praying.

Space

Robin could hardly believe how quickly things could change in one day. He'd gone from being the Callais' prisoner to being Slade's once again, and now he had escaped by following some sort of tunnel out of the house. It had been a tight fit in most places, and he was certain that Slade would never have been able to do it, so he was certain that Slade had not remembered that the tiny tunnel had existed.

After receiving Raven's instructions, he flagged down a taxi, managed to tell the driver "Le Pont Neuf," and sank back into the seat, trying to catch his breath. As he thought about his last few hours with Slade, he had to admit that he was lucky to be alive, or at least up and walking. As soon as they had reached the house, Slade had taken him inside and put him through a martial arts drill that left him almost gasping. There were times when Robin seriously doubted that Slade was even human, and that was one of them. Then, Slade had been kind to him, giving him Tiger Balm for his sore muscles. Shortly after that, though, he'd been backhanded for what seemed like no reason. That was when he realized that Slade was doing classic conditioning with him: alternate kindness and harshness, leave your victim feeling confused and vulnerable, and you would have complete power over him. A few more weeks' worth of that treatment, and Robin would have been putty in Slade's hands. The very thought made him shiver.

The cab made its way through Paris, and slowly, Le Pont Neuf came into view. "Le Pont Neuf," the driver granted, coming to a stop. Robin opened the door and stepped slowly out, leaving the door open just in case he had to duck back in quickly. For all he knew, Slade could have seen him leaving and followed him.

The bridge was deserted that late at night, and fog had rolled in from the river. The only things he could see were the dark shape of the bridge and the globes of light caused by the street lamps. The driver was muttering in French, but Robin ignored him. He had to see if they were here. . .

"Robin!"

He froze: That had been Batman! "Where are you?" he called back, feeling a catch in his throat.

Without a word, Batman stepped out of the mist, followed by Randall and the Titans. Without a word, and oblivious to the cab driver's shouts of "Where do you think you're going? I haven't been paid yet," Robin ran straight towards his guardian, feeling as if the world were slowly resuming its normalcy. Slade seemed farther and farther away, and soon he would be home. . .

_Wham!_

A hand had come out of nowhere, grabbing Robin around the throat and pulling him back, choking off his cry of despair.

"What did you think, Robin? That you could run off and I wouldn't notice?" the villain hissed. "Do you think I'm completely daft? I've followed you all the way, you know. You were never out of my sight for a moment. . .You never will be again, I promise you that."

_He's just trying to scare me,_ Robin thought, trying to pry Slade's hand away from his throat.

In all of the world, there was probably no one as hardened or dispassionate as Batman could be, but he did have his limits. He had fought mad villains, strange, mutant monsters, and had gone up against the toughest criminal masterminds in the world, but seeing that despairing look in his protégé's eyes influenced him more deeply than anything else could have. He took a step forward.

"Let go of my boy."


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note:

Kudos to my reviewers!

J Potter: I'm updating! I'm updating!

Little Red Ravenhood: I'm glad you found it again. I plan on finishing it.

Pickles 12: Keep reading and you'll find out.

Phantom Fighter: I'm updating. I've never had anyone in total shock before. Cool.

Hieirulesall: Glad you like it. I'm updating.

Infamous One: Well, you can definitely expect something, all right.

Ladyjr16: You bet he's in trouble.

Closetwriter: My thoughts exactly.

Alexandru Van Gordon: Lazy? Did I hear you say "lazy?" Lazy? Do you _know_ how late I stay up at night to get all of my homework done on the days I write? I sacrifice _homework_ for this, and I'm in college. Consider the implications. Thanks for the review. If you get dizzy, try chewing on a little ginger.

Kaliann: Glad you liked it. Don't worry, he'll be getting even more parental later.

Chapter 34

Slade stared at Batman, slowly taking in the cowl, cape, mask, and suit that he was wearing. At first he couldn't believe his ears: a giant flying rodent telling him to let go of his apprentice? Impossible. "What was that?" he asked, as the taxi driver zoomed away. Apparently, he'd had enough of people in strange costumes arguing over one boy.

"I said, let go of my boy. _Now._" Batman's voice made him sound very, very dangerous.

"_Your _boy?" Slade said quietly. "_Yours?_ He ceased to be yours the day he became my apprentice, Batman. You should realize that right now."

A small smile crossed Batman's face. "Whatever, Slade. Believe what you like."

He moved so quickly that no one on the bridge saw it: not the Titans, Randall, or even Slade himself. He flew across the small expanse separating him from the archvillian, wrestled Robin from his grasp, tossed him to the Titans and Randall, and began to battle Slade.

Randall was the first person to act once Robin was free of Slade. He darted forward, grabbed Robin, and pulled him into the cover of the fog, praying that Slade had not seen him. Starfire took Robin over then, trying to calm him, telling him that it was not necessary for him to fight; rather, Batman would be able to fight better knowing that he was safe.

Randall watched the two fighters while wrapping a scarf over his mouth and nose. He tied it, and then pulled up the hood of his jacket; tying it so that his head could move freely without constriction that would make it difficult to fight. He pulled out his weapon of choice—an aluminum bo staff—and proceeded to screw the three pieces together. He may yet be needed.

He had to quickly drop the staff and grab the back of Robin's shirt as the Boy Wonder darted forward to aid his mentor when Slade managed to get in a really vicious kick.

"Let me go!" Robin shouted. "He needs my help!"

"He needs you to stay here!" Randall told him. "He does not need you to put yourself within reach of Slade!"

Robin looked at him, not quite understanding.

"Slade wants you," Randall said, explaining. "That's why he's fighting Batman. Once he sees you away from us, he'll try to neutralize Batman and get you. With you away from us he'll be able to do that all too easily. Do you _want_ to be Slade's prisoner again?"

That stopped him, but Randall could tell that the boy still wanted to run out there and help. Randall stood in front of him and the rest of the Titans, ready to dart in if necessary. After all, _he _wasn't the one that Slade was pursuing; at least, not right now he wasn't. He knew that could change if he made the wrong move. Having no other recourse until his help was needed; he began to pray. Most of the time praying helped him feel calmer. He could feel his knotted gut relax, his teeth unclenched, and his headache faded. Peace settled inside him, and he felt, if not ready, then capable.

Two hooks from Slade and a kick that planted itself in Batman's stomach knocked the Caped Crusader a good five feet away and left him gasping for breath. Randall made a leap that a panther would envy and landed right in front of Slade; arresting the villain's charge towards Robin. Slade skidded to a stop, glaring at him.

"I don't know who you are, but what you're doing is very, very dangerous," Slade hissed as he gasped for breath. "Get out of my way."

Slade saw the eyes above the black scarf smile. "Not likely, Slade," he said, throwing the name out like a curse. "You'd have to kill me to get me out of your way, I promise you that, you hell-born bastard."

Slade's eyes narrowed. "If you insist." He attacked Randall, and kept attacking. Randall could feel himself being driven back towards the Titans, shortening the distance between Slade and his prey. Realizing what this meant, Randall countered Slade's latest move and began an attack of his own, driving Slade back the way they had come. Fog swirled about them as they battled on the old bridge, and Randall prayed as he fought. He prayed that _this night_ he would be able to put an end to Slade's machinations and thus end his childhood nightmares.

Randall knew that he was very, very good, but Slade was the more mad, and madness lent him a strength that even Randall's determination could not match. Randall saw the blow coming, couldn't block it in time, and felt himself go flying.

Starfire screamed as Randall headed toward the wall of the bridge, but he caught it at the last moment and kept himself from going over. Slade, ignoring him, began toward the Titans, his sights set on Robin.

All of the Titans were ready to fight, but they were saved the trouble by Batman attacking Slade from behind. They rolled here and there, battling one another, Slade shouting curses as he sensed that he was losing.

Randall pulled himself back up over the wall and rushed toward the battling pair; shouting to the Titans to get Robin out of there. As one, they piled into the van, and he caught a glimpse of Cyborg in the driver's seat. Slade, realizing what was happening, began screaming for the Titans to stop.

"Get out of here _now_!" Randall yelled, waving one hand to urge them on. "We'll be all right!"

With a screech, the van took off, and Randall turned to face Slade once more. The man had managed to knock Batman away, and it was only Batman's quick reflexes with a grappling hook that kept him from falling into the Seine.

Slade charged Randall, determined to make this stranger pay for the loss of his apprentice. Randall managed to block and parry most of Slade's blows, and the blows that did land he managed to lessen in force. He knew that Slade was angry and wished revenge on Batman and him, but he pushed that thought aside as he fought.

A whirlwind of fury and teenage anger came from nowhere, and Robin joined in the fight. Slade didn't even see him coming, and one right hook from the Boy Wonder sent Slade flying a good six feet.

"I thought I told you to get out of here!" Randall snapped, glaring at him. After all the trouble he'd gone to to make certain that he'd be out of Slade's reach…

"I had to come back," Robin said as Batman appeared at his side. "I couldn't leave you both behind."

All Batman did was put a hand on his protégé's shoulder. Randall shook his head. "On your head be it."

"That's what I had in mind," Robin said, taking his stance and getting ready to fight. Batman did the same.

"How touching," Slade growled as he picked himself up from the cobblestones of the bridge. "Unfortunately, Robin, you won't be seeing Batman again after tonight."

Robin glared at him. "Give the evil villain thing a break, would you? It's over, Slade."

Slade glared back. "Not likely, Robin. Like a bad dream, my boy, I just keep coming back. That's a promise."

That was when Randall lost it. Too many of his bad dreams had included Slade, and that final mention of them drove him over the edge. With an inarticulate howl, he went for Slade's head, bringing his bo staff down in a savage swing that knocked Slade to the cobbles once more. Slade was up in a moment, defending himself, and this new combat would not allow either Batman or Robin to step in. Randall was too far gone to listen to reason, and Slade had other things on his mind.

Neither protégé nor mentor realized what was about to happen until it was too late to stop it: Randall and Slade had reached the wall of the bridge, and a right hook from Slade sent Randall over the wall. Randall, seeking to save himself, had grabbed the nearest thing to him, and that had been Slade. Together, they went over the wall.

Batman and Robin rushed to the wall and looked over, trying to locate Randall or Slade, but the swirling waters of the Seine seemed to have swallowed them up. No matter where they looked, archvillain and mysterious friend had disappeared.

Robin kept staring at the water, waiting for Randall to surface and shout that he was all right, but it didn't happen. Batman put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close; lending Robin the support he needed. Robin knew that a fall from that distance plus the turbulent waters below meant that neither one was coming back.

"I'll notify Randall's organization and the authorities about Slade's little side ventures," Batman said, squeezing Robin's shoulders a little. "I'm…sorry, Robin."

"It's all right," Robin croaked, fighting down a lump in his throat. "Could we go home, now?"

"Sure," Batman said, leading him away. "Let's go home."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Bruce Wayne leaned into the luxurious support of the leather plane seat and sighed. He, the Titans, and Robin were all in his private jet; heading towards Gotham City. Robin was in his own seat with the Titans gathered around him, and they were all talking about a million miles an hour. He wondered how they could understand one another.

"I never would have believed you to be a rich kid," Cyborg said, clapping Robin on the shoulder. "Who'd have thought that you and Bruce Wayne—"

Bruce sat up and gave Cyborg a look. "You _are_ going to keep this a secret, right?"

"Of course we are," Raven assured him. "We're not about to blab it all over as long as Cyborg and Beast Boy keep their mouths shut."

Everyone cracked up, and Beast Boy and Cyborg glared at her.

"We'll keep it a secret," Beast Boy said, grinning. "As long as Raven plays me in Gamestation!"

Raven glared at him.

"What is the matter, Robin?" Starfire asked, noticing his worried look.

"I was thinking about Randall. I can't believe he's. . ." He was unable to say anything else.

"Randall's a survivor," Raven said, laying her hand on his. "I don't think he's dead."

"Then why didn't he come out of the water?" Robin asked.

Raven didn't have an answer for that.

Bruce's cell phone went off, and everyone jumped. He answered it, listened to the other person, thanked him or her, and hung up.

"Well, that was my contact," he told them. "The Callais' school has been closed, and since there are no _official_ records as to who those kids belonged to, they have all been transferred to the Wayne Children's Home in Gotham."

"What Wayne Children's Home?" Robin asked, but then it dawned on him. "Oh."

Bruce grinned. "I think they'll like it much better than the Callais' place."

"What about his cover companies? His houses?" Beast Boy asked. "Stuff like that?"

"It's being taken care of by another company," Bruce said, smiling. "It's called Memorial Enterprises, and the company's bigwigs wish to expand into foreign markets."

Everyone grinned at that. "Memorial" was fitting, since it was the death of Slade's little side ventures.

"What about Karlton?" Robin asked.

"According to Haven, he's on the run, but they're following him very closely," Bruce told him. "It's only a matter of time before they catch him."

Robin nodded, sinking back into the padding of his chair and sighing. The boy finally looked like his old self.

Space

Robin didn't wake up as Bruce carried him upstairs to the boy's bedroom. Alfred had welcomed them all with open arms and smiles and a hot meal. Knowing the Titans' appetites, he literally had a buffet waiting for them, and he had a special dish of pheasant and mushrooms waiting for Bruce. When everyone had eaten far too much and had helped with the dishes, they ended up in the den, playing video games and talking. When Cyborg and Beast Boy went up against one another in "Mega Racers 3" they all chose sides and started cheering them on. Robin fell asleep during the final level and Bruce decided that it was time for the boy to be in bed.

Alfred showed the other Titans to their rooms and began to look for Master Bruce: he hadn't come back down after putting Robin to bed, and he wondered what was keeping him.

He found him in Robin's room; standing by the boy's bed and staring down at him.

"What's the matter, Master Bruce?" he asked, going to his side.

"I'm just afraid to look away from him," Bruce whispered. "I'm scared he'll disappear."

Alfred smiled. "I know how you feel, but he'll be all right."

"I'll stay just a little longer, Alfred. Just a little bit longer."

Alfred nodded and left, taking a post outside the door. He knew that Bruce would stay where he was for most of the night, and he wanted to be nearby in case something happened or he was needed.

Space

_Paris_

Slade stood by the young man's bed and stared down at him; trying to place him. He knew he knew him, it was just a matter of figuring out _how_ he knew him.

The boy turned in his sleep and sighed; possibly dreaming. Slade smiled as he remembered how he had managed to pull himself _and _the boy out of the Seine: they had both been very close to drowning, but Slade, getting rid of most of his armor and his metal mask to make swimming easier, had gotten himself to the side, held onto the wall lining the river, and grabbed the boy as he drifted past. After that, it was short work to call a taxi. He'd told the driver that his friend was drunk and had fallen into the water, but he'd gotten him out and now they were on their way home to dry off. The driver had laughed and taken them home free of charge.

When they had arrived at the house; it was apparent that someone had been there. Karlton had left part of his work undone, the lock was broken on the door, and the car was missing. Apparently, Karlton had had to run. No matter, they would meet up at one of the rendezvous points later. Since the house had already been checked, it was unlikely that whomever had broken in to return, so Slade decided to stay there for the time being. After all, they wouldn't check the place a second time, and he was counting on that to keep him safe.

The boy suddenly stretched and opened his eyes, stared for a moment at the ceiling, and then furrowed his brow in confusion when he didn't recognize it. He looked around, and then his eyes landed on Slade.

"Good morning, son," Slade said affably. "Do you know who I am?"

The young man nodded.

"Good. Now, I want some answers from you, and I want them now. Answer my questions, and you'll see how considerate I am. Don't answer them, and you'll learn just how persuasive I can be."

The boy just looked at him as if he were afraid to speak.


End file.
